DULCE VENGANZA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy estaba entre la espada y la pared. Albert quien se habia obesionado con ella 4 años atras jamas le perdono que se hubiera casado con su prometido en vez de escogerlo a el. Juro que ella volveria arrastrrandose. Y ahora que su padre perdio su empresa y le robo tendra que ceder a su peticion para que no lo arruine, lo q el no sabe que ella sigue siendo virgen a pesar de todo...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy cerró la puerta del cuarto de su padre suavemente, enseguida se imaginó unos ojos azules burlándose de ella, y alegrándose por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de muy mal humor fue a contestar la llamada.

-¡Alo! dígame.

-¡Candy! Ella se quedó petrificada, no supo qué hacer cuando escucho aquella voz, esa voz profunda e inolvidable. Solo él decía su nombre como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Hacía más de cuatro años que no había vuelto a escuchar esa voz, pero la reconoció al instante. Su boca no podía pronunciar palabra.

-Espero no haberte molestado- susurro la voz en el teléfono

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de casilla, no sabía porque tenía la facilidad para hacerla enojar como nadie en el mundo, ella que siempre ha sido tan serena y calmada pero solo bastaba una palabra de él, para desear matarlo incluso por el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres? Pregunto molesta

-No sé porque, pero hoy estoy de un humor muy generoso- dijo con lentitud- Me siento inclinado a ofrecerte un encuentro…

Ella tomo el auricular con fuerzas en sus manos.

-Y porque razón harías eso.

-Me pregunto si todavía no has hablado con tu padre.

-Sí lo he visto- pero no iba a confesarle que su padre se encontraba en su apartamento.

-No sé si sabrás algo de leyes pero la malversación de fondos es un delito grave. Dijo en tono divertido.

-No fue su culpa tenía deudas de juego, y se asustó mucho, no pretendía robarle a la empresa. Solo era un préstamo.

-Claro, claro, y yo soy un incrédulo- escucho que rio divertido.

-La empresa White era suya- le recordó ella con amargura.

-Pero ya no lo es querida- dijo con suavidad – Ahora es mía.

De pronto se sintió tan culpable si no hubiera sido por ella su padre no hubiera perdido su empresa, si no hubiera sido por ella Albert jamás se hubiera fijado en ella y se hubiera obsesionado con eso. Y su padre no hubiera tenido que robar.

-Mi padre tenía intenciones de devolverte el dinero. Además si no hubiera sido por la auditoria jamás lo hubieras descubierto.

-Ah si j aja, pues claro querida, porque crees que realizo auditorias ocasionales en mis empresas. Los empleados como tu padre se vuelven codiciosos y son atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Candy se le acelerara el corazón.

-Mi padre no es ningún codicioso y eso tú lo sabes solo estaba desesperado es que acaso no puedes entender.

-Bueno esta charla ya me aburrió. Estoy deseando verte esta noche. Estoy seguro que tú ya sabes cuál es mi suite a las ocho. Y te advierto esperare un minuto después de esa hora si no apareces, te lo juro que no habrá segunda oportunidad querida.

-Pues será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo, grito furiosa no iría ni aunque el infierno se congelara. Y jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese hotel.

-Claro me olvidaba, dijo el divertido debió ser todo un espectáculo, verte salir de allí corriendo con un solo zapato esa tarde- murmuro provocativamente- la doncella encontró el otro bajo la cama. A cenicienta se le olvido el zapato.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Dijo Candy entre dientes.

-Y sin estar hablando de más creo que recuerdo que aquella tarde estuviste a punto de dejar algo mucho más íntimo detrás.

Se sintió morir con aquellas palabras como se atrevía a delatar su falta de cordura cuando fue aquella tarde a su habitación de hotel con el rostro ruborizado colgó el teléfono para que él no la siguiera humillando. Lo último que quería era recordar lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en ese hotel, quería gritar llorar, todo lo que siempre ha odiado per no podía hacerlo ella era una mujer controlada siempre lo fue desde niña cuando escuchaba las discusiones entre sus padres se tapaba los oídos con mucha fuerza. Juro que ella nunca sería así nunca se dejaría llevar por la pasión como lo había hecho su madre, por eso se odiaba a si misma por la falta de pudor que tuvo esa tarde en que lo fue a buscar. Trato de controlarse y fue a buscar a su padre.

Lo encontró sobre la cama ni siquiera le pregunto quién había llamado de todos modos no quería preocuparlo más.

-Sabes lo que es hija, ser sacado de tu propia oficina sin tiempo a nada, como un ladrón, con dos guardias esperando por ti para acompañarte a la salida, he tirado todo mi futuro a la borda, y el tuyo también que ojos miraras a tu padre ahora sabiendo que es un vulgar ladrón.

-Tú no eres un ladrón papa por favor.

-Sí lo soy hija, desde que tu madre nos abandonó siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvería, quería creer eso, me aferraba a eso, pero nunca lo hizo, y el día que murió mis ganas de vivir se fueron con ella a pesar de todo el daño que pudo causarme la extrañaba, fui cediendo al vicio del juego me fui enredando poco a poco y cada vez perdiendo más y más, y seguía jugando con la esperanza de que alguna vez podría ganar ahora estoy sin salida, traicione la confianza de Albert, solo quería tomar ese dinero para pagar mis deudas, después lo devolvería pero ahora que he perdido mi empleo que voy a hacer, como podré pagarle esa cantidad de dinero, nadie va a querer contratarme después de esto.

-Papá yo te ayudaré.

-Nadie puede hacerlo hija lamento haberte molestado tengo que irme.

-No te vayas papá a donde irás.

-Necesito estar solo, aclarar mis ideas yo te avisare cuando me encuentre bien.

Aunque quiso detenerlo sabía que era inútil, pero la posibilidad de que su padre cometiera alguna locura estaba presente como enfrentaría el juicio público, y la demanda que le interpondría Albert. Albert el pasado volvía nuevamente a ella ese pasado que creía enterrado pero esta vez para vengarse todavía recordaba aquella tarde estaba de compras New York con su mejor amiga Carlina faltaba poco más de dos meses para su matrimonio con Michael. Por casualidad de la vida no llevaba su anillo de compromiso se había soltado una piedrita y estaban reparándolo, entre tantas cosas para el ajuar que llevaban y entre la charla amena con su mejor amiga no se percató de que un chico pasaba en bicicletas justo a su lado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera justo en medio de la calle y justo en frente de la limosina en donde viajaba Albert, los detalles con exactitud no se acordaba bien porque ella perdió el conocimiento, solo supo que cuando despertó se encontró perdida en aquellos ojos azules y profundos que la miraban con preocupación parecía una caballero como los que había leído de niñas y el príncipe siempre rescataba a la princesa u príncipe con ojos azules, pero este hombre estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Solo escuchaba la voz que decía … No la muevan, traigan la ambulancia, traten de calmar a la amiga.

Se sintió avergonzada porque todas las personas empezaron a acercarse en círculos alrededor de ellos.

-Estoy bien no es necesario gracias.

-¡No te muevas! -la sostuvo con fuerza para que ella no pudiera levantarse,- podrías haberte golpeado la cabeza ya viene la ambulancia.

-Yo estoy perfectamente volvió a decir y enfadándose porque la trataba como a una niña.

-Podrías haberte lastimado la columna. Además eso lo decidirá el médico cuando te revise.

Se sentía incomoda por esa mirada tan profunda y el modo que la miraba tan intensamente y de pronto acerco una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acaricio.

-Jamás me perdonaría si le he hecho daño a alguien tan hermosa como tú.

Y de pronto ya se encontraba en la ambulancia y el dándole instrucciones a los enfermeros, y subiendo a la ambulancia con ella, cuando le pregunto por su amiga dijo que esta se había puesto histérica y viajaba en su limosina. –Gran amiga pensaba Candy en el momento que más la necesito decide darle una crisis de nervios.

Después de varias horas de estar entre un examen y otro se sentía terriblemente cansada cuando al fin terminaron de examinarla la llevaron a una habitación privada, pensando que aquel caballero ya se habría marchado para entonces otro error, justo entraba en la puerta con esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor le dijo sonriendo.

-Deseo irme a mi casa le dijo molesta a la enfermera que se retiraba en ese momento.

-Eso no es necesario tendrás que quedarte aquí.

-Y mi amiga.

-Tuve que enviarla a casa, no era de mucha ayuda mejor era que se calmara primero. Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que tus padres se encuentran de viaje. ¿Quieres que los llame?

No sabía porque ese joven se estaba tomando tantas molestias, pero si sabía que se estaba empezando a enfadar no le gustaba en nada el modo en que la miraba la hacía sentir como un maniquí al que tenía que admirar, recorría todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre, no es necesario gracias.

-Mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew pero las amigas me pueden decir Albert dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez. Y al fin no me contestaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Solo quiero irme a casa, acaso no escuchas lo que la gente te quiere decir.

-No si no quiero oírlo.

-Esto no es necesario, tantas atenciones, ni siquiera fue tu culpa, me empujaron frente a tu limosina y créeme no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias ni siquiera te demandaré. Así que no tenías que ayu…

-He querido hacerlo -dijo el interrumpiéndola y volviendo a mirarla a través de las sábanas que ella tenía encima, y tuvo que cubrirse un poco más se sentía desnuda ante su precensia –Es que no puedo apartar la vista de ti.

Ella se ruborizo por su comentario

-Pero me imagino que está acostumbrada a que los hombres posen su mirada sobre ti eres una chica muy guapa, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido.

-No me fijo en esas cosas, no desde que estoy comprometida. Dijo resuelta.

Su mirada se hizo más intensa incluso entre cerrojo los ojos para asimilar lo que Candy le había dicho.

-O sea que perteneces a otro hombre.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie dijo Candy molesta.

-A mí sí me pertenecerás- lo dijo con convicción absoluta haciendo pensar que ese joven apuesto estaba loco por aquella afirmación si recién la conocía. Nunca nadie le había hablado así ni siquiera su padre se sintió furiosa de que aquel caballero se sintiera con derecho sobre ella.

-Voy a casarme dentro de seis semanas fijando su mirada otra vez en ese bello rostro pero apartándola de inmediato por el rubor que subía por su mejilla.

-Eso lo veremos.. dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Volviendo al presente debería haber temido a esas palabras pero no, ella pensó que todo seguiría igual. Recordando a su padre salió a buscarlo a su apartamento pero la recepcionista le dijo que no había vuelto, se preguntaba donde se habría metido. Decidió regresar nuevamente al suyo pero sin poder apartar de sus pensamientos a Albert, a aquella proposición de ir a su hotel, debería ir, debería ir a rogarle que le perdonara la deuda a su padre, y que no lo denunciara. Sería capaz de rogarle y arrastrarse como una vez lo había hecho su padre ante su madre. No quería hacerlo si conocí muy bien a Albert estaba segura que jamás le perdonaría la deuda a su padre. Albert quería venganza y sabía que jamás podría tocarla sin recurrir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo su padre.

Sus últimas palabras eran como una sentencia de muerte para ella, él había destruido todo su matrimonio, su vida, su amor por Michael, todo lo que ella siempre había querido, desde que lo conoció no hizo más que luchar en contra de él, de no dejarse arrastrar por él, pero a pesar de que lucho con todas sus fuerzas cayó como una tonta y se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era cuando estaba a su lado y lo tenía cerca.

Los recuerdos tan bien guardados volvían a aparecer recordaba Albert un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y desde el primer día le dejo bien claro que a quien quería era a ella. Nunca olvidaría el modo en que la miraba el día de su boda, sin disimular en ocultar su odio hacia ella. Un hombre tan rico como él, nunca había sido rechazado y espero hasta el último minuto a ver si ella cambiaba de opinión y se arrojará a sus pies, pero ella no podía hacerle eso a Michael su primer novio su novio desde la escuela y mejor amigo.

Se acercó a ella y sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Nunca te perdonaré. Algún día vendrás a rogarme de rodillas que te acepte… y ese día te destrozaré. Ella tembló de miedo y Michael tuvo que tomarla en brazos para no caerse. Para esa fecha Michael ya lo sabía todo dijo que la perdonaba, pero eso había sido su matrimonio solamente una farsa. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de los problemas de su papa, bueno es que ese último año había sido muy difícil con la enfermedad de Michael y su muerte.

La profecía se había cumplido ahora el, la invitaba a su hotel para humillarla para hacerla arrastrar pidiendo el perdón por su padre como prometió. No, no iría a ese hotel para pasar otra humillación más.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya se encontraba estacionando frente al hotel. Lo hacía por su padre se dijo a sí misma. Era su deber como hija que más daba si tenía que volver a verlo.

Llegando a la dirección le dijo al recepcionista que tenía una cita con él y que Candy Thompson se encontraba abajo.

-Lo siento hay un problema dijo el recepcionista después de unos minutos.

-¿Cuál es? Pregunto intrigada

-Dice que no conoce a ninguna joven con ese apellido. Ella se sonrojo al comprobar que Albert a propósito había ignorado su apellido de casada. Respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

-Pruebe con White dijo ella- Dígale que soy la Señorita White.

Al ir avanzando por ese hotel le llego un pensamiento odiaba ese hotel, odiaba ese lugar allí era donde su madre se reunía con la infinidades de amantes. Y ese mismo hotel fue donde ella perdió su dignidad hace cuatro años, y aún existía su duda como fue que estuvo a punto de terminar en la cama de Albert, los dos enredados como uno solo, tocándose por todos lados medio desnudos y lo peor de todo ella correspondiendo a todas sus caricias, gimiendo por esas caricias. Eso es tan obsceno pensó si no hubiera sido por el ruido de la mucama en la otra habitación no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y no hubiera tenido el valor para salir corriendo. El un hombre tan millonario se imaginaba que estaba acostumbrado a seducir a cualquier mujer que se le antojara y aunque ella se había resistido al final no pudo caer en sus encantos.

Ahora si estaba asustada por su padre, por ella, por lo que pudiera hacerle Albert pensaba en su palabras arrástrate… y allí estaba ella dispuesta a todo por salvar a su padre.

Al tocar la puerta un joven camarero le abrió la puerta.

-Pase adelante señorita White. Ella miro todo el sofá donde había empezado todo, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual como hace cuatro años, Albert estaba hablando por teléfono en Francés hablaba más de dos idiomas, no podía apartar los ojos de él, cada fibra de su cuerpo le provocaba cierta atracción mortal. Como cuando sabes que vas a morir él se acercó a ella como un león a punto de devorarla. Tenía el rostro de un ángel uno caído del cielo, un hombre con un magnetismo intensamente sensual y viril. Sus ojos azules, su nariz perfecta y la ancha perfección de su boca.

Recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando lo conoció.

-Yo no sé qué te pasa muchacha, Este hombre tiene una carga sexual increíble lo puedo oler a metros de distancia, cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas cedería ante el ¿Qué te pasa? Sinceramente no pareces mi hija.

Su mirada era de furia tan fría como el hielo se hizo un silencio incomodo ella no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quítate el abrigo- le ordeno con furia

-No voy a quedarme… sus palabras salieron por si sola fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

-Entonces vete- murmuro Albert- haciendo un gesto hacia la salida- Lo que menos quiero es que me hagas perder el tiempo.

Con furia se quitó el abrigo y lo dejo en un sillón.

-¿Te he preguntado para que me has hecho venir? Dijo nuevamente.

-Quería mirarte una vez más… y sin ningún reparo deslizo su mirada por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus senos, odiaba sentirse así, toda la vida los hombres la habían mirado de ese modo, porque se parecía mucho a su madre y no quería ser así, su melena rubia y suelta era una tentación para aquellos hombres, y esa fue la razón por la que Albert se había obsesionado con ella. Con la cabeza en alto y lo más digna que pudo soporto la inquisidora mirada que la recorría por todos lados.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Pregunto gracioso

-No gracias- dijo con amabilidad.

-no me gusta beber solo, pero tengo entendido que no te gusta beber cuando estás conmigo.

-¿Qué estas celebrando? Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que por fin has quedado viuda. Lo dijo tan suave y poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Que Candy lo odio en ese momento por alegrase de la muerte de otro ser humano.

-Mi padre- empezó a hablar Candy.

Alzo una mano para interrumpirla.

-No quiero hablar de ello, me ha robado a mí y a mis empleados los dos lo sabemos.

-No seas tan duro cometió un error.

-No me digas, las cárceles están llenas de buenas intenciones y personas – la interrumpió Albert. –Robar es robar y es un delito algo tan personal.

-Persoo.. ¿Personal? Pregunto Candy.

-Sí solo pague el excesivo precio de la empresa White por ti, y por gesto de buena fe hacia tu familia.

-¿Buena fe? Pregunto incrédula y riendo amargamente. –Tú no sabes lo que es la buena fe te aprovechaste de la situación económica de mi familia eso fue un chantaje para presionarme.

-Solo demostré que me gusta cuidar de los míos.

-¿Los tuyos? No me hagas reír, Nunca fui tuya.

-Fuiste mía en el instante en nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, pero fuiste tan cobarde para aceptarlo. Grito furioso.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Grito Candy

-No Candy, como te atreves tu a venir a la habitación donde estuvimos juntos, y negar que no sentiste nada por mí.

Molesta por lo verdadero de sus palabras decidió cambiar de tema.

-Mi padre..

-Sí Candy no he tenido un empleado más consentido como él, lo puse de gerente a pesar de que ya no era el dueño y a pesar de todo confié en él y que hizo robarme a mis espaldas.

-Puede vender la casa y pagarte hasta el último centavo.

-No lo creo, ya tiene dos hipotecas, acaso no lo sabías. ¿Por qué crees que tuvo que robarme?

Candy se asombró no sabía que su padre hubiera hipotecado su propia casa por el vicio del juego.

-Está arrepentido dijo suplicante.

-Mira te voy a ser sincero este asunto ya me aburre. Solo me interesa tu padre como medio de un fin y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión y lo único que deseo es a ti.

CONTINUARÁ….

Chicas nuevo fic solo para adultos espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-¿Solo me has hecho venir aquí para burlarte de mí? Grito Candy. Eso me enferma Albert, pero te diré que me mantendré junto a mi padre hagas lo que hagas.

-¿Al parecer te gustan los hombres débiles Candy? Dijo con voz seductora, así como lo era tu marido, tal vez si lloro un poco, y te envió algunas rosas y chocolates vendrías a mí de buena gana.

-Escúchame bien nunca acudiría a ti por voluntad propia, siempre odie desde el principio esa pose de macho dominante y…

-Yo puedo ser cualquier cosa pero no soy un hombre primitivo y dominante.- interrumpió el rubio- Solo era un hombre que te deseaba tanto que era capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerte.

Candy tuvo ganas de reírse al ver que sus palabras lo habían ofendido, pero decidió quedarse callada lo conocía muy bien y cuando estaba de mal humor, no era nada agradable.

-Además tú no eres mi igual Candy, lo demostraste hace 4 años, de hecho dejaste muy claro lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser.

Candy apretó los puños con fuerza -¿Si me llamas estúpida solo una vez más no respondo lo que pueda pasar?

-mmm Ya me lo imagino – dijo con una enorme sonrisa- si te provoco una vez más me arrancaras la camisa y rogaras que te tome como lo hiciste la última vez.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así Albert? Dijo humillada

-Fácil, - dijo mirándola con odio- No siento ningún respeto por ti Candy White. ¿Qué esperabas?

Sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, no quería descontrolarse pero es que Albert siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella la sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente y todavía añadió.

-Te portaste como una cualquier si mas no recuerdo.

-Eres un miserable y un canalla- grito presa de la rabia y agresividad.

-No Candy eso fuiste tú, no fuiste ni leal ni conmigo ni con el imbécil con el cual te pensabas casar, estabas jugando a dos bandos, pero claro él te ofreció matrimonio y yo te ofrecí algo menos seguro. Se cumplió tu sueño elegiste el anillo y perdiste.

-No perdí nada me case con el hombre que amaba.

Albert hecho hacía atrás la cabeza y río muy fuerte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no pensaste en mí en la obscuridad de la noche? ¿Qué no añoraste los besos y la pasión que solo yo podía darte? Si reaccionaste con él como lo hiciste conmigo debió salir corriendo horrorizado el pobre hasta siento lastima por él.

Candy se lanzó sobre él, como una leona. Dos manos poderosas la agarraron por las muñecas, conteniéndola, y una sonrisa insolente asomo a sus labios.

-Ay Candy vistes como una vieja de cincuenta pero tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo de tu corazón eres una tigresa, ¿Verdad querida? Solo con rascar un poco aparecen los dientes y las garras. Eso me gusta. Me excita.

-Maldito canalla… cállate grito Candy.

-Sí me excita y también te excita a ti y la atrajo hacia sí, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas intentado darle una patada. Pero la tenía sujetada inmovilizándola sintiendo su aliento tan cerca.

-Toda esa frustración sexual puede ser satisfecha… Podría poseerte ahora mismo…. Contra la pared… en el suelo y te encantaría te aseguro que pedirías más… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Nunca… grito Candy sin dejar de respirar fuerte y sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con deseo, Solamente la idea de que vuelvas a tocarme me hace sentir enferma.

-¿No te basto con una lección verdad? Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sentiste cuando estuve a punto de hacerte el amor como tu cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias.

Y sin decir más sonriendo la solto y la aparto de su cuerpo. Candy permaneció donde estaba sin poder moverse respirando con dificultad y temblando. Porque había perdido el control porque Albert ocasionaba esos sentimientos en ella, sus senos se veían más grande mientras subían y bajaban debido al intento de recuperar la cordura. Avergonzada miro al suelo no quería que el viera el efecto que podía ocasionarle en su cuerpo, y lo mucho que eso la alteraba.

-Vamos a concéntranos en los negocios- dijo Albert- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Negocios? Frunció el señor Candy

-Te he hecho venir por una sola razón y tú podrías serme útil, necesito una mujer en la que pueda confiar para representar un papel, y dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga. Y creo que esa mujer podrías ser tú.

-Creo que me perdí confeso Candy

- Si estas dispuesta a ponerte en mis manos, sin hacer preguntas durante un periodo que no exceda los tres meses, tendré en cuenta la posibilidad de exonerar a tu padre y tratarlo con compasión.

Candy lo miraba perpleja con incertidumbre e incomprensión no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Ese papel – siguió Albert mientras bebía otra copa de champang- Implicará una intimidad considerable…

-¿Intimidad? Susurro ella temblorosa

Albert la miro con inmensa satisfacción mientras repitió.

-Intimidad… transformando esa palabra en un mensaje sexual.

-¿Qué es lo que me ofreces exactamente?

-Primero tendrías que aceptar antes de darte los detalles.

-Esto es ridículo lanzo Candy

-No yo diría que es lo apropiado- mientras encogía los hombros- Pero no me fío de ti Candy. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Después de todo no tienes demasiado escrúpulos morales. Y aunque exista la posibilidad de que los tuvieras, deberías pensar en tu padre.

-¿Estás hablando de alguna clase de trabajo? Pregunto Candy tensa.

La boca de Albert se curvo irónicamente… Podríamos llamarlo así.

-¿Y en este trabajo tendría que cometer algún delito?

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy Candy? ¿Sí o no?

-No dijo Candy en apenas un susurro.. Cuando hablas de intimidad te refieres algo sexual. ¿O solo era una broma?

-Te aseguro que no habrá ninguna broma. Y sí me refiero a intimidad sexual. Tu papel no sería creíble sin ella.

Candy no sabía porque seguía escuchando todas esas tonterías, tal vez Albert le estaba sugiriendo que trabajara con el como espía, que se acostara con otros tipos para obtener información la idea le pareció repugnante.

-O sea Albert lo que necesitas es una prostituta profesional dijo con toda la rabia que pudo.

-¿Estás loca mujer? Necesito a alguien que sepa comportarse como una dama….

-Y claro no conoces ninguna –interrumpió Candy- La verdad no me sorprende. Y en cuantas camas debería meterse esa dama.

-De que diablos estás hablando pregunto Albert molesto.

Y Candy se ruborizo sintiéndose insegura por aquella pregunta.

-La única cama que tendría que calentar sería la mía.

Candy lo miro incrédula con manos temblorosas recogio su abrigo. – No tengo intención de vender mi cuerpo para liberar a mi padre de la prisión. Y a qué viene tanto misterio Albert porque no me dijiste claro que querías que fuera tu querida. Pues la respuesta es no no y preferiría ir a pedir limosna en la calle.

Albert la miro con furia.

-Entonces vete no tengo nada más que decirte.

-Aun no he terminado… te voy a decir lo que pienso de ti. Hace cuatro años apareciste en mi vida como una sombra y trataste de destruirla no hay ninguna persona que odie más que a ti… ¿Y porque decidiste hacerlo? Solo por orgullo egoísmo y lujuria. No te importo que yo estuviera comprometida, no te importo que me iba a casar con otro hombre, y tampoco te importo que pudieras herirlo tanto como a mí.

-Aclaremos algo Candy fuiste tú quien lo hirió , no yo..

-Quisiste arruinar nuestra relación.- dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Sí lo hubieras amado de verdad, no habría tenido ese poder para hacerlo. Tú me diste ese poder Candy desde el primer momento en que te bese y no me rechazaste.

-No es cierto- grito Candy ruborizada más para creerlo ella que él.

-Sí y lo sabes con cada mirada con cada aliento que tomaste junto a mí. Fue tu pasión la que me arrastro Candy.

-¡No es cierto! Volvió a gritar sintiendo que todo el pasado se veía encima como una sombra sobre ella nuevamente.

Albert la miro sin disimular su desprecio.

-Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste querida.

Candy sintió que de pronto las pierna como gelatina, y supo que pronto ya no la sostendrían.

-No debería haber venido dijo palida. Nos odiamos Albert, no creo que seas consciente del año que hiciste y aunque lo fueras, no creo que te importará.

-Me dejaste – grito furioso.

Candy se dio cuenta que la rabia y el rencor hacía ella seguían latente después de tantos años, no entendía porque a fin de cuentas él solo la quiso para convertirla en su amante lo único que sintió por ella fue deseo, la formaba en que la miraba, en que la tocaba, en la que le hablaba... Solo era pasión eso fue lo que él le ofrecía y ella huyo sí, huyo lo más lejos posible, de su depredador, por eso lo dejo.

-Sigo pensando que no merezco la oferta que me has hecho- respirando temblorosamente- Sigues allí sentado en tu torre rodeado de todo tu dinero, y tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos.

-Eso no es cierto y te lo demostré muchas veces.

-No me digas tu manipulas a la gente, hace cuatro años le gustabas a mi padre, él no podía ver a través de ti, pero yo sí. Oh, sí él pensaba que eras un gran tipo. Pero ahora te importa lo más mínimo que sufra ¿verdad?

-Lo único que ves es la oportunidad de humillarme. Pero no pienso darte esa arma, Albert yo también tengo mi orgullo.

Camino despacio hacia la puerta al voltearse al mirarlo se dio cuenta que estaba palido, pero lo conocía muy bien sabía que no iba a ceder ni un centímetro. Y ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta lo escucho hablar despacio.

-¿Fuiste feliz con él?

Se volvió lentamente Albert observándola con sus ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo. Era evidente que le estaba preguntando por Michael.

-Era mi mejor amigo- contesto finalmente apartando su mirada.

-¿Y la amistada es tu sentimiento ideal para un matrimonio?

No pensó Candy con tristeza pero así fue como terminaron las cosas.

Volvió a mirar a Albert y algo se agito en su interior. Ese sentimiento que ella pensó dormido por tantos años, sentía una fuerza como una atracción que la atraía como un imán al cuerpo de aquel hombre. Pero lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo habría sido tu amante, tu alma, tu vida- dijo Albert entre dientes – y Candy sintió que la rabia nuevamente estaba allí esa rabia que ella tanto había temido la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-Sal de aquí… dijo con aspereza….. Lárgate de aquí Candy antes de que pierda el control y decida demostrarte cuan sensible puedo llegar a ser.

Candy no necesito otra invitación salió de la suite a toda prisa. Una vez en el pasillo cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y profundamente. Siempre era así entre ellos, pero por un momento por un extraño e inquietante momento, había reconocido una inexplicable punzada de empatía y había deseado rodearlo con sus brazos. No podía escapar a esa sensación de que le había hecho daño. No entendía porque se sentía así y eso no era lo que siempre había deseado humillarlo y herirlo, con otras personas era introvertida y tranquila pero cuando estaba cerca de él, salía a relucir su mal genio y la violencia que era capaz de provocarle, la hacía sentir que podía convertirse en una persona como su madre y precisamente eso era lo que más le asustaba.

La forma en que Albert la acaricio 4 años atrás la hizo sentir tan vulnerable que en ese momento supo que se comportaba como su madre, aquella debilidad, en su interior aquella capacidad que tenía Albert de hacerla olvidar de todo con sus besos y caricias y estaba consciente de que si la doncella no hubiera hecho ruido en la habitación de al lado ella no se hubiera detenido y se hubiera entregado a Albert, la verdad tuvo suerte de salir esa noche sana y salva, pero lo que jamás se le ocurrió fue que se iba a mantener salva durante todos estos años, tras todo ese tiempo de matrimonio ningún hombre la había tocado y aunque pareciera absurdo seguía haciéndolo se estremeció al imaginarse que a Albert le gustaría saber eso si lo averiguaba . Por eso como era posible que le hubiera hecho esa propuesta tan absurda tres meses en su cama solo porque ella se casó con otro hombre… y la absurda forma en que lo había dejado plantado.

Al llegar a su casa pudo comprobar que su padre no había regresado todavía. Y a punto de llamarlo por teléfono escucho un portazo.

-Hola Dra. Flammy dijo Candy con curiosidad ella era muy amiga de su padre y junto a su esposo tenía una casa de reposo al verla supo que algo no estaba bien. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu padre va a pasar unos días con nosotros.

-¿Pero porque? Que sucede

-Tu mismo deberías saberlo el lleva recibiendo tratamiento para la depresión con nosotros desde algunos meses, la muerte de madre lo desbasto y esto que está pasando ahora solamente ha servido para que toque fondo, no ha tenido fuerzas para hacer frente a esta situación y esta tarde se ha tomado varias pastillas para dormir.

-Queeeee.

-Afortunadamente, no tenía demasiadas, su asistente lo encontró tumbado en su cuarto ella fue la que nos llamó al verlo así decidí que lo mejor para el en estos momentos es nuestra casa de reposo al despertar me juro que no había tratado de suicidarse solo estaba desesperado, he venido para que me des el número del tal Albert Andrew necesito hablar con él para pedirle que no realice ninguna demanda en su contra en sus condiciones eso sería desbastador para él en estos momentos.

Ella supo lo que tenía que hacer si su padre se puso así solo por haber sido descubierto no podría soportar que Albert lo llevara a un juicio público.

-No es necesario, no va a haber ninguna acusación formal he visto y hablado con Albert esta tarde y se ha mostrado muy comprensivo.

-Candy me estás diciendo la verdad no se mostró muy comprensivo cuando hizo que echaran a tu padre de su despacho.

-Le he explicado la tensión que está sometido mi padre y me ha prometido que no habrá juicio.

-¿Y el dinero que debe? Supongo que tu padre no tendrá forma de devolverlo.

-Albert está dispuesto a perdonar toda la deuda.

-Debe ser un hombre muy decente, supuse que solo quería hacer escarmentar a tu padre para dar ejemplo a los demás empleados. Desde luego me alegro saber que voy a poder transmitir las buenas noticias a tu padre.

-Iré a visitarlo mañana- dijo Candy apenada

-Te aconsejo que le concedieras un par de días para recuperarse, piensa que te ha decepcionado y no creo que quiera que lo veas hasta que se mejore. Tiene que enfrentarse a los problemas ha perdido su trabajo y su autoestima.

-No hay problema dijo Candy dolida.

En cuanto la doctora se fue ella marco el número del hotel y pidió que le pusieran con la suite de Albert. Este contesto. Haciendo un gruñido de impaciencia el corazón de Candy latía a mil.

-Soy yo- dijo Candy con voz tensa- He cambiado de opinión. Se hizo un silencio durante unos largos segundos. Y se prolongó mientras Candy temblaba en su extremo de la línea con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. Se preguntaba si tal vez Albert nunca hubiera esperado que ella aceptara su propuesta… tal vez solo había estado jugando con ella.

-Enviaré el coche a buscarte- no hubo ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¿Cuando?

-Ahora

-¿Ahora? Repitió Candy incrédula.

-Ahora he esperado cuatro años para esto. No quiero esperar una hora más.

-No puedo ir a tu hotel a esta hora de la noche- susurro-

-¿Por qué no? No vas a volver a casa.- la voz profunda de Albert prometía tantas cosas- Además si no vienes , el trato queda cancelado.

-Eso es totalmente irrazonable.

-Pero es lo que quiero afirmo Albert

-No siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere.

-¿En serio? Pregunto Albert riendo con suavidad y a continuación colgó el teléfono.

CONTINUARÁ….

Chicas otro capítulo estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fic antes de subir más historias.

Gatita Andrew: prima linda esto cada vez se pone mejor el pobre werito desea vengarse de Candy porque ella se casó con otro lo que él no sabe es que ella sigue siendo virgen. Saludos gatita att. Tatita Andrew.

Luna: me alegro que te gusta nena, ja ja o sea dos galanes al mismo tiempo que golosa pero quien no con lo bueno y guapos que están.

Rosa Amanda: que bueno leerte otra vez amiga, me alegro que te guste la trama ya vendrá más acción para el siguiente capítulo.

Incognita: ja ja nunca nadie me había dicho así imaginación sabrosa pues si soy un poco golosa y me alegra mucho más que te gusten mis locas ideas. Linda para la próxima me puedes dejar tu nombre para agradecerte con propiedad.

Vicky López: Super genial que te encante la historia, y como ves recién actualizo el problema es que tengo tantos fic, y tantos que se me vienen a la mente que el tiempo no me da por eso me dedique esta semana solo actualizar fic que ya tengo escritos.

Lila: tu comentario es 100% acertado estoy segura que toda esa rabia y odio que Albert tiene acumulada toda esa crueldad es porque ella lo dejo y lo peor de todo piensa que se ha entregado a otro hombre y eso lo tiene como loco. Bueno bueno no seguiré hablando de mas ja ja.

Monandrew78: sí a pesar de todo lo posesivo y dominante de Albert es porque se siente traicionado humillado y herido porque ella no le correspondió cuando él quiso, pero esta jugada del wero es magistral y encenderá pasiones porque Candy aunque todo este tiempo se ha empeñado en odiarlo lo ama y mucho.

Usagi13chiba: sí pero no odiemos al wero recuerden que él se siente dolido, y que juro a Candy que volvería a sus pies y esto solo es el principio Albert tiene planes más tremendos que no les puedo contar bueno si amaba o no a Michael eso te lo diré después, pero quien la puede culpar con tremenda tentación a mí no me hubiera asustado mucama ni nada me tiraba encima de él y no lo soltaba más ja ja. Y los atributos cof cof por favor no mencionemos lo obvio está muy bien dotado mmm..


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy tardo una hora en hacer su maleta, mientras que el coche que Albert había enviado para recogerla esperaba abajo, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez ¿Cómo pude aceptar? Tomo una foto de su Michael se veía muy bien con ese traje negro, recordaba cuando ella le confeso que casi se había acostado con Albert aquella tarde en la suite de su hotel, ella pensaba que iba a anular el matrimonio, pero el solo se limitó a decir, estas cosas pasan Candy claro que te perdono. Si tan solo ella hubiera sospechado algo en esos momentos. Conoció a su Michael cuando ella tenía diez años se mudó a la casa de al lado, y aunque nunca charlo ni tuvo ninguna platica con aquel muchacho que aquel entonces tendría 14, un día lo cambio todo Candy volvió temprano de la escuela y descubrió a su madre, desnuda con un desconocido, a esa edad fue cuando el mundo cayo a sus pies, y la imagen que tenía de su madre junto con ella, salió corriendo y lloraba desconsolada, cuando aquel muchacho se acercó y la consoló, ella le conto todo y le aconsejo que no le dijera nada a su padre ni a nadie para no causarle un gran dolor, hasta ese momento a ella nadie le había brindado consuelo y al saber que este pequeño niño le ofrecía paz, se hicieron inseparables. Cuando fue creciendo descubrió que su madre se acostaba con todos los hombres que conocía, y que su padre simplemente vivía en una burbuja y simulaba no saber nada. Ella creció sintiendo humillación y vergüenza por los chismes y comentarios que se tejían en torno a su madre, incluso llego a recibir alguna que otra propuesta indecorosa, por parte de uno de sus compañero por ese dudoso comportamiento, cuando llegaron a los 16 ambas familias estaban alegres por la amistad de ambos, pero Michael nunca le dijo nada a Candy más bien su familia era quien lo presionaba para que se hicieran novios, y cuando el se fue un año a estudiar en el exterior y regreso, la presión en ambas familias, era sofocante, al fin un día el le había pedido que se casaran y ella se sentía tan bien con él conversaban sobre todos eran muy grandes amigos, Había estado tan ciega ahora se daba cuenta que cualquier hombre normal hubiera estallado de los celos, y hubiera cancelado la boda al saber que su enamorada estuvo a punto de acostarse con otro. Irónicamente fue Candy la que se sintió mucho más disgustada por lo sucedido, quiso cancelar la boda, pero Michael le rogo, que no lo hiciera que él la quería y le perdonaba todo, no debió ceder ante sus ruegos. La limusina se fue acercando al hotel y con cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión fue creciendo en el interior de Candy.

Un camarero abrió la puerta de la suite de Albert. El se encontraba junto a la chimenea hablando por teléfono en fluido francés. Al verla aparto el teléfono y le dijo a quien hablaba -Un momento.

-Estaba a punto de cenar sin ti querida- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella observo la lujosa mesa preparada para dos personas, con vinos velas y rosas, a pesar de no que no había desayunado no tenía hambre. Mientras Albert terminaba de hablar por teléfono el camarero encendía las velas, y descorchaba el vino. Albert colgó y en dos grandes pasos estaba junto a ella.

-Sirva el vino y váyase- le dijo al camarero. Poso una mano en la espalda de Candy y ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado hasta ese momento, le colocó una copa en sus manos, ella la tomo con sus manos temblorosas.

-Solo un vaso- dijo mostrando sus hermosos dientes- No quiero que después me culpes por segunda vez de haberte emborrachado.

Ella sin atreverse a mirarlo por lo que se había ruborizado por su comentario le dijo.

-Me temo que el recepcionista me ha confundido con alguna amante tuya.

-No lo creo una buscona de tu clase nunca vestiría tan mal.

-No he venido aquí para ser insultada- grito molesta.

-Has venido aquí a aceptar lo que yo decida ofrecerte – susurro mientras deslizaba su mirada deslizándola por su blusa y luego por su falda.- Al ver que te demorabas supuse que te estabas vistiendo para la ocasión.

-¿Qué ocasión? Pregunto nerviosa.

-He encargado tu comida favorita- y en efecto era verdad no se había percatado que la mesa estaba llena con todas las cosas que le gustaban a ella. Debía tener una excelente memoria.

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti. Dijo con una voz suave y sedosa.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre mi padre- trato de llevar el tema a terrenos menos peligrosos.

-No me has mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez desde que entraste a esta habitación.

Al fin ella alzo los ojos y se encontró con los de Albert que brillaban más azules que nunca y un poco impacientes.

-Esto no funcionara si no lo puedes hacer mejor querida- añadió irónicamente.

-No me amenaces- le advirtió Candy- Respondo aun peor cuando me amenazan. ¿Y ahora podemos hablar sobre mi padre?

-No prefiero tener una conversación mucho más ligera. Río divertido.

Lo mando al infierno con la mirada y para su sorpresa empezó a comer, primero por el plato de entrada y cuando se dio cuenta ya iba por el último. Se dedicó a comer solo contestando con un simple sí y no y cuando al fin termino su plato se levantó muy rápido. Albert aparentemente había perdido el apetito porque no se terminaba ni el primero.

-Te comportas como una niña caprichosa.

-No es cierto – dijo ella con mucha calma mientras devoraba su postre- pediste que viniera y lo hice, pediste que comiera y lo hice.

-No denunciaré a tu padre soltó Albert sin emociones.

-No podrá pagarte el dinero.

-Tiene que hacerlo debe devolver todo el dinero que se llevó.

-¿Y cómo? No tiene trabajo y no creo que pueda conseguir uno después de esto. Y aun vendiendo todo lo que tiene quedará en deuda contigo.

-Entonces le daré otro trabajo.

Candy lo miró sorprendida por aquella inesperada y generosa oferta.

-¿Donde?

-Aquí no por supuesto, no puedo volver a contratarlo aquí, necesita empezar de nuevo, una segunda oportunidad. Déjalo en mis manos. ¿Le encontraré algo?

-¿Y el dinero? Insistió Candy

-Lo devolverá, si se siente tan avergonzado como dices querrá devolverlo, no querrá seguir en deuda conmigo.

-Pero…..

-Además interrumpió Albert – esta oferta de trabajo estará condicionada a que acepte seguir un tratamiento para su adicción.

-No es ningún adicto – exclamo Candy furiosa de que se refiriera así de su padre.

-Cualquier hombre que es capaz de jugarse más de lo que tiene es un adicto. Necesita seguir una terapia para poder enfrentarse a la tentación en el futuro. ¿Estas satisfecha ahora? Pregunto irónicamente.

Candy supo que él le estaba brindando a su padre, una salida digna, y le había concedido a ella más de lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Me estas consiguiendo muy barata?¿no?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de aquellas palabras porque Albert la miraba furioso.

-¿Quieres que firmemos un contrato por los tres meses que vas a compartir mi cama? Claro con una clausula especificando lo que cobrarás y otra diciendo que podrás quedarte con todas las ropas y joyas que te compre. Por mí no hay problema. He oído decir que esta clase de contratos se firman aquí en Estados Unidos. Pero antes debes decirme que precio le pondrías a ese perfecto cuerpo tuyo.

-¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! Dijo Candy molesta.

-¿Ah no?

-En este momento todo lo que quiero saber es que es lo que esperas de mí en estos tres meses.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, incluso Candy pensó que él no iba a contestarle después de mucho rato al fin Albert hablo.

-Quiero que simules ser mi prometida- dijo con verdadera tensión.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo mis motivos. Replico con seriedad.

-no veo porque no puedas decírmelo.

-Solo te diré esto hizo una pausa para continuar- Hace años que no tengo contacto con mi padre y ahora se está muriendo. Deseo pasar una temporada con él pero para completar ese deseo necesito una prometida que me acompañe a nuestra casa.

Candy se preguntaba porque Albert tenía la necesidad de contratar a alguien para hacerse pasar como su prometida, lo miraba curioso.

-Una vez me dijiste que no tenía familia.

-En cierto sentido así era mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Me enviaron a un internado en Londres. Mi padre volvió a casarse y al cabo de una temporada decidió olvidarse de que yo existía. Él tenía su vida y yo la mía hasta que hace unos años volvimos a encontrarnos por iniciativa suya. De pronto sus hermosos rasgos se ensombrecieron por pena y tristeza. – Lo que sucedió entre nosotros en aquella época, rompió toda relación entre nosotros.

-¿Qué sucedió? Ella quiso saber tenía mucha curiosidad debió ser algo muy grave para separar a un padre y a un hijo.

-Como todas las mujeres eres demasiado curiosa, pero no suelo contar mis intimidades a nadie querida. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Solo quiero una cosa de ti – continuó él- Una buena representación. Mi padre no es ningún estúpido no se le engaña fácilmente.

-No quiero engañar a nadie.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que ser amantes de verdad cuando vayamos. La química sexual es algo que se puede sentir- afirmo Albert con convicción.- Lo único que simularemos será nuestro amor. Ah y mis intenciones de querer casarme contigo.

Pero Candy aun sentía curiosidad por las verdaderas razones para que Albert tuviera que simular ante su padre que estaba comprometido, será que él estaba tan enfermo y había dejado una clausula especial en su testamento y que Albert quería quedarse con toda la fortuna a como dé lugar. Sería solo el dinero lo que impulsaba a este hombre a mentirle a su propio padre.

-Bueno basta de charlas creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Candy se quedó quieta y helada al oír aquellas palabras. Este le ofreció una mano haciéndola levantar lentamente.

-Estas temblando… Porque has estado casada varios años, no careces de experiencia su mandíbula se le puso rígida al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Eso no cambia nada- dijo Candy con el corazón a punto de salírsele.

-Por supuesto que sí – murmuro Albert deslizando un seno por los botones de su blusa y desabrochando el superior accediendo así a sus senos.- ¿Fuiste una esposa fiel?

-Cla…claro que lo fui- respondió sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

-De verdad no sé porque pero me cuesta creerlo- murmuro mientras desabrochaba el siguiente botón.

-¿Porque? Pregunto Candy con una voz que no era la suya.

-No fuiste fiel a tu marido antes de la boda…¿Por qué ibas a serlo después? Si hubieras sido mi prometida te hubiera matado, por supuesto que no me hubiera casado contigo.

Candy sintió desmayarse mientras una mano acariciaba sus senos. De pronto lo sintió tan pesados.

-¿Le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros? Pregunto Albert.

-Sí alcanzo a susurrar por las sensaciones que le prodigaba en sus senos.

-Así que le contaste toda la verdad…seguro que no, adivino Albert con cruel diversión. Dudo que le hicieras un relato detallado a tu querido novio o él jamás se hubiera recuperado.

-No quiero hablar de eso dijo Candy apartándose al notar que ya tenía completamente la blusa abierta- Hace menos de cinco horas que nos hemos vuelto a ver.

-Y qué más da. A mí no me importa hace cuatro horas y media que hubiera llegado a este punto si no fueras tan testaruda.

-¡Eso es repugnante!

-Pero es cierto, acaso no sabes cómo funcionan la mente de los hombres.

Ella lo supo por la forma en que la miraba, su mirada ardiente llena de deseo, la hacía sentir hermosa y deseada, se podía sentir la sexualidad en el ambiente.

-Albert por favor… esta noche no.. quiero decir, para tratar de controlarse humedeció sus labios con su lengua. En realidad deseas esto.

-Lo deseo Albert se acercó a ella dejándola sorprendida y al inclinarse siguió con su lengua el rastro por donde ella había pasado por su labio. Candy sintió al instante un tremendo calor entre sus muslos una sensación años atrás enterrada pero nunca olvidada. Ella se hizo para atrás haciendo que una lámpara cayera al suelo hizo el intento por recogerla. Pero el la detuvo del brazo para que no lo hiciera.

-Necesito darme un baño dijo Candy desesperada.

-Ah también quieres que baje a fumar aunque no lo hago, mientras tú me esperas en la cama como una ruborizada recién casada dijo Albert con ironía.

-Sí que buena idea dijo ella irónicamente- Y puede que con un poco de suerte encuentres una prostituta en el bar, porque es evidente que esa es la clase de mujer que te gusta.

Albert dejo caer la mano evidentemente molesto por lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Es así como piensas que te estoy tratando? Dijo entre dientes.

-A ti que te parece contesto Candy con desdén.

-No era esa mi intención, bajaré espero no encontrarte borracha cuando regrese.

Candy no supo cómo lo había logrado pero alcanzo a lanzar un suspiro cuando se encontró fuera de su presencia intoxicante. Se dirigió al baño sin mirar hacia la cama era evidente que Albert la deseaba, lo podía notar pero se preguntaba porque de seguro él había tenido muchas amantes en todos esos años. Pero deseaba tenerla en su cama y cuanto antes mejor al salir del baño se puso un camisón de seda y se metió en la cama, se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí. Todo aquello era una farsa Albert estaba seguro que ella tenía experiencia pero no era así, jamás se había dado un beso tan profundo con Michael y estaba orgullosa de ella porque pensaba que su relación estaba basada en algo más que en lo físico. Y cuando conoció a Albert estaba confundida desde el primer momento dejo en claro que la deseaba que le gustaba, ella no sabía cómo interpretar eso, como sentirse cuando él la miraba la tocaba y la hacía ruborizar, él si la había deseado desde el primer momento no como su esposo que se emborracho la noche de bodas por el Caribe y siguió emborrachándose noche tras noche en toda la luna de miel sin consumar el matrimonio. Candy paso un infierno pensando que su falta de interés era por lo sucedido con Albert, cada vez que ella trataba de hablarle se encerraba en la bebida y su mejor amigo se convirtió en un desconocido para ella.

Se quedó dormida preguntándose que tanto se demoraría Albert y si seguiría con sus planes de hacerla suya esa misma noche.

Cuando subió Albert la vio completamente dormida y asomo a su rostro una pícara sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ….

Maly1978: un nuevo capítulo espero y te guste.

Usagi13chiba: Oh por Dios sin comentarios pobre el wero vienes con todo amiga o sea atado y a tu merced, y lo mas agradable que dices que es virgen mmm, yo también quisiera ser su maestra en el amor..

Steart'lovergirl: Ufff prepárate linda porque esto cada vez se pone más bueno y lo que viene es pura dinamita y fuego entre estos dos vean que estoy advirtiendo con anticipación vengan preparada para todo.

Zafiro Azul Cielo1313: me alegro que te interese la historia si estamos acostumbrados a ver un Albert más tranquilo y dócil, pero recuerden que el está sinceramente dolido, cuando conoció a Candy la quería para él, y la culpa por casarse con otro.

Gatita Andrew: Ufff me hubieras dicho más antes prima que si Candy no quería estar con el wero te ponía a ti como protagonista. Y lo atrapabas de uno, sí mi Gatita Albert esta muy posesivo porque piensa que Candy prefirió a otro en vez de estar con él, y por eso es que arde de los celos al pensar que ella se acostó con su marido, se volverá loco cuando sepa la verdad. Me alegro que te guste así que por pedido de las chicas actualización rápida. Chao prima abrazo bimbo.

Rosa Amanda: hola linda, me alegro leerte nuevamente así te veo presente en la escuelita de la lectura. Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste.

Kopa: hola gracias, estoy agradecida que en verdad les guste cada uno de mis fic el de la prostituta ya lo actualice también.

Gaby chikporno: Ufff si vieras que me he pasado estas dos semanas actualizando y actualizando fic, y no puedo hacer historias nuevas por ejemplo este ya lo había actualizado pero por pedido de varias chicas tuve que complacerlas y volver a escribir nuevamente, así que no te preocupes siempre tratando de actualizar para que no se estresen tanto ja ja ja. Oh no me había dado cuenta que me escribiste dos mensajes pues gracias por lo de la imaginación sabrosa, así que disfruta este nuevo capitulo.

Luna: linda eso es lo que no deseo abandonarlas tanto tiempo, porque si así lo hiciera fuera una falta de respeto hacía ustedes las chicas que les gusta leer los fic, por eso aunque me desvele siempre tratare de no demorarme mucho.

Maripili: Creo que Albert es un personaje tan misterioso y con diferente carácter por eso me gusta ponerlo en diferentes personalidades a veces mas dulce y tierno y otras un poco más agresivo, se puede jugar con él de ambos lados pero el resultado siempre es el mismo un Albert ahhhhhhh para adorar y querer.

Dreamerbuch: Sí si vieras hasta a mí me arranca más de un suspiro cuando estoy escribiendo sobre él, es que me fascina como escribí en otro comentario darle diferentes personalidades, y esta es una de esas personalidades fuertes y sexys.

Mayra Exitosa: ja ja mi mana y linda Mayra pues es que escribo de acuerdo a la inspiración hay capítulos que me inspiro más otros un poco menos, pero siempre trato de que en cada capítulo haya algo nuevo para no aburrir la historia. Además espero que disfrutes que este fic es pensando en ti.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy despertó de un cómodo y relajado sueño, al abrir los ojos vio a Albert a escasos centímetros de ella, la miraba burlonamente con sus ojos azules un poco más oscuros por el deseo.

-Hasta ahora ninguna mujer se había dormido esperándome, podrías ser muy perjudicial para mi ego.

Candy se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa falsa y brillante mirando su reloj.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Albert se rió verdaderamente divertido incluso esa sonrisa realzaba sus rasgos y su belleza era única.

Alargo una mano y la deslizo por el cabello de Candy antes de que ella pudiera apartar la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por hora – dijo con suavidad - ayer superaste con creces a cualquier mujer, la forma en cómo te libraste de mí con total maestría, salí de aquí sintiéndome una mezcla de adolescente pesado y un completo miserable, deslizo la mano a su mejilla mirando con intensidad sus ojos verdes – y luego te metiste en la cama y te quedaste profundamente dormida cuando duermes así con el pelo suelto, no pareces tener más de dieciséis años, y también parece que nunca te hubiera tocado un hombre. Su voz profunda se volvió más ronca al decir eso.

-Como si fueras una princesa de cuentos. El día que nos conocimos eso fue lo que pensé al verte tirada en el suelo con tu vestido verde de verano, entonces abriste los ojos y eran un verde tan hermoso como los del campo y los árboles. ¡Dios santo nunca había deseado a nadie como te deseaba a ti en esos momentos! La forma en que le hablaba Albert era tan sensual e hipnótica que hizo que Candy se estremeciera. Sentía la mano sobre su mejilla y tuvo que bajar la vista para ocultar su turbación.

-Hasta entonces jamás había tenido que pelear nunca por una mujer… pero me gustan los retos y tú te convertiste en un auténtico reto con tus frías sonrisas y tus heladas miradas. Yo sabía que aquella no era la verdadera Candy solo era una representación.

-¡No! Protesto Candy, tu viste algo que no era real, una mujer que creaste en tu mente que solo existía en tu imaginación.

-Sí existió aquí en mi cama, nació a la vida entre mis brazos, apasionada, valiente e irresistible y quiero volver a recuperarla.

Candy trato de apartar la cabeza pero Albert se lo impidió.

-Eres muy testaruda- dijo sujetándola por el pelo.

-Y tú eres un egoísta, que solo sabe pensar en sí mismo, no pienso darte lo que quieres. Representaré el papel de tu prometida pero el papel terminará en la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Albert sutilmente

-¿Quieres tu ración de carne? Pregunto ella furiosa, de acuerdo tómala- librándose de la mano de Albert del pelo se volvió a acostar sobre la cama. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando?

Se puso tensa al ver la cabeza de Albert que descendía hacía ella con los ojos brillantes de desafío. Candy pensó que si su idea de diversión era hacer el amor con un cuerpo inanimado, que le aproveche.

Albert tomo su boca en una explosión de silencioso calor, bloqueando con su cabeza la luz, apoyando con firmeza las manos sobre los hombros de Candy. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de ésta como una descarga eléctrica. Aferro a Albert por los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de apartarlo pero él no la soltó.

La obscuridad empezó a formarse cuando Candy cerró los parpados, en verdad lucho con todas sus fuerzas para alejar las sensaciones que Albert estaba despertando en ella. Pero su traicionero cuerpo fue en busca de aquellas sensaciones.

Sus pezones se endurecieron, sus muslos temblaron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. La excitación fue creciendo a medida que Albert penetraba con su lengua húmeda el interior de su boca. Candy enredo sus dedos en su cabello y le devolvió el beso, apasionada y salvajemente, retorciéndose debajo de él. Unas suaves manos deslizaron el camisón hacia abajo por sus brazos, aprisionándola, Candy no pudo soportarlo y lucho por liberar sus manos de la manga de su bata pero en cuanto lo logró, Albert la sujeto por las muñecas, sujetándola contra la cama por encima de su cabeza. La punta de su lengua se deslizo sobre uno de sus pezones y un torturado gemido de placer escapo de la garganta de Candy.

Los labios de Albert rodearon lentamente el pezón y ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los dientes apretados.

-No gimió

-Sí dijo Albert con una voz ronca y profunda explorando con sus labios el pezón rosado con su boca, lengua y dientes hasta que Candy perdió el control y solo rogo para que el continuará. Entonces él le soltó la mano y le quito el camisón de un solo movimiento. Unos dedos largos y firmes acariciaron sus tiernos senos, jugando con ella y con lo sensibles que eran tantas las sensaciones que Albert había despertado en ella que un gemido salió de su garganta.

-Por favor…. Jadeo, ajena a todo lo que no fuera las inmediatas exigencias de su palpitante cuerpo.

-¿Me estas rogando? Susurro Albert junto a su oído.

-Albert… dijo Candy temblando bajo sus manos.

-Dime le dijo nuevamente al odio mientras encontró un punto en el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un ardiente deseo que se manifestó inmediatamente entre sus muslos.

-No pares por favor… Candy apenas supo que era ella la que había suplicado que la hiciera suya.

De pronto Albert la soltó y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la cama, la observo con ojos calculadores. Totalmente desorientada Candy le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada solo sentía la excitación que recorría su cuerpo anhelando las caricias del rubio.

-No te atrevas a volver a decirme que no me deseas, murmuro Albert con suavidad Puedo hacer que me desees eres una mujer muy sensual fuiste creada para la pasión. Candy comprendió que la estaba torturando para que admitiera abiertamente que lo deseaba, se sintió avergonzada y cubrió con las sabanas su desnudez.

-No es así, dijo Candy defendiéndose por la crueldad de sus palabras.

-Sí hace cuatro años podría hacerte arder con solo una mirada.

-Eso es mentira grito Candy furiosa.

-Te ruborizabas, tus ojos parecían echar fuego y te retorcías en el asiento como una gata. Me deseabas… pero no querías admitirlo dijo Albert con furia.

Candy perpleja enterró el rostro en la almohada no quería recordar su desliz de años atrás.

-Al principio me di cuenta que todo era cierto, parecías tan inocente, tan inmaculada, supe de inmediato que eras virgen…

-Basta ya…

-Pero entonces llego esa tarde en esta misma cama… Si no hubiera sido por el ruido que oímos en la habitación contigua, te habría poseído sin que hubieras puesto la más mínima resistencia. Después de eso eres mía…

-No es cierto exclamo Candy, no quería recordar nada de aquella vergonzosa tarde.

-Ninguna mujer con o sin experiencia responde así a un hombre y se casa a la semana siguiente con otro, insistiendo en que lo ama locamente. Al menos ninguna mujer decente…

-Cállate ya Albert grito Candy dejando escapar a la vez un gemido.

Nada de eso era cierto inicialmente intento hablar con Michael para decirle que no podía casarse. Esperaba que confesándole todo él se ofendiera y comprendieran que no podían seguir juntos y menos casarse. En lugar de ello le pregunto si amaba a Albert y ella con total convicción le dijo que no, porque ella pensaba que todas esas emociones que despertaba Albert en ella eran solo puro deseo y pasión nada que ver con el amor no quería ser como su madre por eso se asustó por lo que Albert la hacía sentir y la oferta que le hizo Michael del matrimonio parecía ser un refugio seguro sus ruegos y suplicas cuando le dijo que la necesitaba no le podía hacer eso a él que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo por eso había decidido seguir con el matrimonio.

Unos firmes dedos se cerraron repentinamente en torno a su muñeca haciéndole alzar la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Albert quito la alianza de su dedo y la arrojó al suelo.

-No necesitas de esto nunca más en mi cama. Además Michael nunca significo demasiado para ti verdad querida.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

-Porque no puedo olvidarte con tu virginal vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia para casarte con otro hombre grito Albert con rabia.

-¿Y porque te dolió eso? Si tú nunca tuviste intenciones de casarte conmigo.

-Y eso era lo que tu quería Candy por eso te dolió ¿verdad?

-Te odiaba ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? Y tampoco tenía la intención de convertirme en tu muñequita de compañía.

Él le prometió que la cuidaría que le daría de todo pero que lamentablemente no le podía ofrecer matrimonio, que no le interesaban los compromisos serios, porque estos nunca duraban para siempre, le dijo que a su lado la pasaría bien mientras durara su aventura nunca la amo ni se preocupó por ella ni siquiera la respeto. Ella solo era una estúpida chica de pueblo que había estado a punto de caer en sus garras.

Albert se levantó dando la discusión por terminada al dirigirse al baño.

Candy oyó como caía el agua del baño, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba calmando el deseo que él había despertado en su cuerpo. Ahora sabía con certeza que seguía siendo tan vulnerable igual que años atrás y tuvo que reconocer con amargura que Albert había demostrado su punto de vista. Lo deseaba probablemente tanto como un adicto a la droga sabiendo que era peligrosa y destructiva, pero haciendo cualquier cosa por conseguirla. Y si todo era posible lo odiaba aún más por haberla hecho darse cuenta de la verdad. Supo que los tres meses siguientes iban a ser un infierno. Un suplicio diario de verdadera humillación.

A la mañana siguiente Candy hablo con la Dra. Flammy y averiguar que su padre hubiera pasado la noche bien.

Y se reunió con Albert para desayunar. Mientras caminaba hacia él vestida con unos pantalones verdes de vestir y una blusa blanca de seda, no puedo dejar de observar la mirada furiosa que le dedico el rubio.

-Hoy vamos a Londres a comprarte un nuevo vestuario y un anillo dijo Albert en tono tajante. El jueves volaremos a Escocia.

-¿A Escocia? Pregunto Candy perdiendo por completo la frialdad que deseaba demostrar. ¿Allí vive tu padre?

Albert ignoro su pregunta.

-Eso te da tres días para que resuelvas tus asuntos pendientes aquí.

-¿Y mi trabajo? Dijo ella de repente.

-¿Acaso trabajas? Pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Soy secretaria, ahora estoy de vacaciones porque mi jefe también lo está, pero no creo que esté dispuesto a concederme tres meses de licencia.

-Dile que has encontrado un empleo más interesante.

-¿No te importa nada que pierda mi trabajo? Verdad dijo Candy dolida.

La miro con incredulidad.

-Cuando esto termine podrás tener un empleo en cualquiera de mis empresas.

-no gracias, nunca estaré tan desesperada – imaginarse la forma en que le hablaba el rubio.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y Albert se levantó Candy lo siguió con la vista llevaba un traje gris que resaltaba sus hombros y su espalda, le quedaba echo a la medida que estoy haciendo se preguntaba Candy porque siempre Albert sacaba lo peor de ella esas ganas de estar peleando constantemente y defenderse de sus palabras se mortificaba reviviendo en su mente las caricias y besos vividos unas horas antes, su piel ardía solo de recordar la forma tan sensual en que Albert la tomaba con nervios tomo su taza de café no sabía cómo podía resistirse ante su presencia sabía que la próxima vez que el la tocara ella no podría resistirse a sus besos y caricias, como le explicaría que seguía siendo virgen.

Dos horas más tardes llegaba con un camarero que traía montón de paquetes y fundas, y el anillo de compromiso un diamante tan enorme que le pesaba la mano, también unos pendientes, collares de plata, un reloj de oro, Candy recordaba cómo se había sentido humillada en cada una de las boutiques había tenido que desfilar cientos de vestidos y hasta ropa interior modelando una vulgar amante, mientras Albert la observaba y le daba su aprobación cada vez que le gustaba un vestido, y de los precios ni quería hablar le parecía un desperdicio gastar tanto en ropa miles de dólares por un pequeño trozo de tela. Recuerda que estaba tan irritada que cuando se sintió enojada le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me alegro que te guste no me quisieras comprar también un grillete para los tobillos.

Pero al parecer a Albert la idea le encanto sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba y su boca se curvo sensualmente.

-Creo que eso lo comprare por mi cuenta murmuro con voz aterciopelada y sexy. Era peligroso mostrarse sarcástica con él.

-Esta noche cenaremos fuera fue lo dijo antes de marcharse

Una hora y media después viajaba en la limusina el vestido azul tan ceñido al cuerpo resaltaba todas sus curvas su caderas, era un vestido para hacerse notar, y se recordó así misma que estaba interpretando un papel, si tan solo lograba demostrarle a Albert que lo podía hacer tan bien, este se olvidará de llevarla a la cama. Pero todos sus buenos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando recordó como la persiguió cuatro años atrás. Al día siguiente del accidente se empeñó en llevarla personalmente de la clínica a la casa. Ya había avisado a sus padres sin que ella lo supiera.

Y este recibió a Albert como si la hubiera salvado de las garras de la muerte y su madre se lo comía con la mirada. Albert se quedó a comer con ellos y en seguida congenio con su padre en asuntos de negocios. Su madre saco a relucir su matrimonio con Michael y Albert había dicho resuelto.

-No creo que Candy deba casarse es muy joven

-Sí también me parece dijo su madre que no le gustaba nada su matrimonio.

Más tarde cuando Albert se hubiera ido su madre llego a su habitación.

-Por lo menos te has conseguido millonario.

-Yo no me he conseguido nada.

-A veces pienso que no eres mi hija dijo la mujer molesta y que te cambiaron cuando naciste en el Hospital. No te das cuenta que si tienes algo con ese millonario podrías resolver los problemas financieros de nuestra empresa, el hacerse socio de tu padre nos podría traer grandes beneficios.

-¿Pero qué te pasa mama? No me gusta y no voy a tener nada con él.

-Es una lástima porque ya lo he invitado a cenar con nosotros la semana que viene y más te convendría ayudar a tu padre, no te cuesta nada ser un poco amable.

La siguiente semana llegaron flores para ella a diario, con las iniciales de Albert Andrew y un día la llamó por teléfono para invitarla a cenar a lo que ella se negó rotundamente y entonces él se rió. Después el sábado lo veía a su lado en la mesa con esa sonrisa que le decía que cuando quisiera la podía tener. Después de eso todo paso tan rápido Albert se fue introduciendo en sus vidas tan de prisa se hizo socio de su padre le dio algunos consejos, en lo que se refiere a negocios, su madre era encantada, y aunque ella trato de prevenir a su padre que no se aliara con él no lo consiguió dijo que Albert era un chico muy bueno y que a su corta edad era un as de los negocios.

Una noche que se presentó a su casa cuando estaban solos le dijo sínicamente.

-Yo puedo ayudar a tu padre… dijo con sensual quítate ese anillo de compromiso y veras lo generoso que soy.

-No estoy en venta Albert y mi compromiso con Michael no es algo con lo que puedas negociar.

Albert la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-En serio ¿No sabes cuánto te deseo?

-Porque no puedes tenerme gritaba Candy mientras intentaba librarse de los brazos que la tenían sujeta por la cintura. Ese es el único motivo porque el que me deseas porque represento un reto para ti. Tu ego no puede soportar que no esté interesada.

-Pero sí que lo estás dijo casi divertido. De verás crees que no sé cuándo me desea una mujer querida.

-Quiero a Michael dijo entre sus brazos.

-Michael no me hagas reír él te trata como si fueras su hermanita.

-Eso no es cierto luchaba por liberarse.

-Entonces dime cuando te beso así por última vez y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Albert presiono sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola sentirse como en las nubes.

Candy volvió al presente teniendo a Albert sentando junto a ella, se tocó los labios temblorosamente todavía sintiendo la sensación de aquel beso, entonces se dio cuenta que en ese entonces Albert se había dado cuenta que entra ella y Michael no existía atracción sexual, pero él había interpretado todo la acusaba de usar a Michael de escudo para evitar lo que sentía por él, de estar utilizándolo y de jugar con los dos al mismo tiempo, al bajar el le dedico una mirada complacido por el vestido llamativo que le había comprado incluso llevaba su cabello suelto en ondas que caían en cascadas por sus hombros, le dio la mano y la condujo a un restaurante lujoso, cuando entraron todos se quedaron observándolos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras comía Candy pregunto.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes sobre tu padre?

-Por donde quieres empezar dijo molesto y esa respuesta no fue nada alentadora para la pecosa.

-No podré hacer un buen papel si no tengo la información necesaria. Dijiste que estaba muriendo.

-Tienes problemas de corazón en la actualidad se halla en una silla de ruedas.

-Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por él.

-La última operación que le iban a hacer a corazón abierto falló y no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar otra. Dijo fríamente.

-Sigue viva su esposa.

Inesperadamente Albert rió en forma sarcástica ella no entendía porque le causaba gracia que le preguntara por su esposa.

-Muy viva Eliza es bastante más joven que mi padre, Es su cuarta esposa.

-¿Su cuarta esposa? ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

-Una hermana mucho mayor que yo, se llama Rosemary. También tuve un hermanastro pero murió en un accidente de auto hace varios años.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Era mucho mayor que yo y apenas lo conocí.

Candy permaneció en silencio Albert describía a su familia como fragmentada y eso le dolía. Siguió en silencio hasta que el continuó.

-Mi hermana Rosemary vive con mi padre en Escocia, nunca se ha casado.

-¿Tú naciste allí?

-Sí pero tras la muerte de mi madre me enviaron con una tía a Lakewood en América, y después a estudiar en Londres.

-¿Y porque tan lejos?

-Mi madrasta no me soportaba dijo Albert secamente.

Mientras hablaban una hermosa morena contoneándose se dirigió hacia Albert ignorando por completo a Candy le hablo en fluido italiano y ella no pudo entender nada, pero si entendió su gesto al colocar su mano sobre él hombro del rubio, parece que la respuesta no le gusto a la morena que puso su cara de decepción y le lanzo a Candy una mirada furiosa era evidente que estaba muerta de los celos. Y sin más volvió a su mesa.

-¿Y quién era esa? Pregunto Candy sin poder evitarlo.

-Nadie que deba preocuparte dijo secamente.

Candy podía sentir la mirada de la morena en su espalda, incomoda se concentró en su comida, después de un rato en la limusina volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién era esa? Por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Celosa Candy?

-¿Celosa yo? En tus sueños

Antes de que pudiera apartarse Albert la tomo por los hombros y la miro al rostro con sus ojos azules.

-Eres tú la que estás loca murmuro sobre sus labios – Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer como te deseo a ti. Y ella se quedó sin respiración.

-¿Lucharías por mí como yo lo haría por ti? Debí secuestrarte hace cuatro años.

-Basta…Albert por favor. Dijo Candy percibiendo la amenaza latente en su actitud sorprendiéndola, Albert deslizo las manos hasta su cintura y la alzo en brazos. En el mismo instante, cubrió los labios de Candy con los suyos, casi como si fuera a devorarla.

Ella sintió la respuesta de su cuerpo y lucho contra ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero él ya la tenía en brazos y después de bajar de la limusina entro con ella en el dormitorio, y la dejo en la cama, sobre la que caía la luz de la luna.

-No quiero esto Albert protesto Candy

-Eso no es suficiente para mí. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué sería suficiente Candy? Pregunto rudo, y antes de que ella pudiera apartarse la sujeto de las manos contra la cama. ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tengo? ¿Qué podía darte que yo no te doy?

Aturdida por la evidente rabia que había provocado Candy lo miro a los ojos.

-No me refería a eso. No podrías comprender

-Entonces trata de hacerme comprender. ¿Era mejor amante que yo?

Sintiéndose desgarrada de dolor giro la cabeza a un lado, tratando de evitar la mirada.

-Albert por favor…

-Quiero saber insistió él mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y haciéndola volver el rostro. Así que cuéntame de una vez que tenía Michael de especial.

-No quiero hablar de él. Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero yo quiero que hables te ofrecí todo lo que tenía y me rechazaste dijo con rabia. Y sin embargo me deseabas….

-No murmuro la pecosa.

-Sí, murmuro Albert.

-Desear no es suficiente grito ella repentinamente.

-Pero sin el deseo no hay nada indico el rubio.

La realidad de aquella afirmación la golpeo en su corazón cuanto había añorado haberse entregado a Albert durante el tiempo que duro su absurdo matrimonio.

-No llores…. Albert deslizo una mano por su mejilla y ella apoyo la mejilla contra su cálida mano. Tomo conciencia que estando junto a él no podía controlar los impulsos y la necesidad de entregarse sin reproches, después de todo tal vez no era muy diferente a su madre que se entregaba a los deseos del cuerpo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ella no podría ser igual, tal vez todavía no se había dado cuenta pero sospechaba que sus sentimientos hacia Albert eran más profundos de los que quería admitir.

Albert le paso una mano balo la espalda para alzarla y ella al mismo tiempo coloco sus dedos en el fornido pecho de inmediato percibió el calor de la piel bajo su camisa, Albert tembló y por algún motivo que desconocía, Candy quiso volver a provocarle el mismo efecto. Él murmuro contra algo contra su pelo y ella empezó lentamente a acariciar los músculos a través de la camisa, escuchando como se aceleraba su respiración y el latido de su corazón contra la palma de su mano. El ambiente era explosivo Candy extendió y contrajo los dedos sobre el pecho nuevamente y este gimió provocándole a ella una descarga de excitación.

-Maldición murmuro Albert volviendo a apoyarla sobre la cama. Contigo tengo menos control que un adolescente. Albert temblaba lo sentía a través de su mano, por un momento se sintió una sensación de poder por causarle ese efecto.

Albert nuevamente asalto la boca de Candy hambrienta de deseo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a palpitar por todas partes, y todo pensamiento racional la abandono, durante no sabe qué tiempo, el aroma a maderas de Albert era tan doloroso y familiar para ella era como un afrodisíaco. Su camisa estaba entreabierta y metió sus dedos encontrando suave su piel blanca Albert se estremeció contra ella, pecho contra senos, muslo contra muslo, es una incontrolable explosión de excitación. De pronto, se alzó sobre ella y le arrancó violentamente el vestido. Pudo escuchar cómo se desgarraba. No le importo nada. Con un ronco gemido de placer Albert se inclinó sobre sus senos desnudos. Acariciándolos tocándola por todo el cuerpo. Candy cerró los ojos, y se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones más poderosas y primitivas que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca. Deslizo las manos por su espalda, deseando tocarlo por todos lados a la vez, ardiendo por explorar su cuerpo con tanta intimidad como él exploraba el suyo. Clavo sus uñas contra su camisa y Albert gimió contra su boca, mordiéndola eróticamente en los labios, como castigo. Con manos impacientes Candy tiró de la camisa de Albert para acariciar tocar la piel que tanto anhelaba. Cuando el introdujo su mano en la humedad que palpitaba en medio de sus muslos, Candy dejo escapar un salvaje grito. La necesidad de tenerlo dentro, era una mezcla de éxtasis y agonía.

-Eres mía…murmuro Albert – De ahora en adelante eres mía. Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscura mirada azul a través de la luz de la luna. Noto que la boca se le secaba y recuperaba la lucidez de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su cuerpo se tensó en repentino rechazo.

Entonces él inicio una lenta caricia entre sus piernas, volviendo a provocarle un loco deseo. De pronto, se oyó un molesto sonido desde el fondo de la sala. Candy intento ignorarlo pero después de varios minutos Albert se puso tenso alzo la cabeza y maldijo entre dientes por la interrupción, mientras se levantaba a contestar el teléfono.

Después de varios minutos el volvía la miro furioso y salió de la habitación nuevamente sin decir nada, Candy no entendía que le pasaba tal vez recibió malas noticias sobre la salud de su padre, rápidamente tapo su desnudez con una bata y salió de la cama necesitaba consolarlo que él supiera que ella estaba allí para consolarlo y darle su apoyo incondicional, cuando se dio cuenta de esa necesidad en su interior cayo en la cama bruscamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no puede ser todos estos cuatros años me he jurado a mí misma que odiaba a Albert sin embargo lo sabía tenía la necesidad de demostrarle consuelo, y quería en verdad estar a su lado, no podía ser que le estaba pasando se preguntaba una y otra vez no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que alzo la mirada y vio a Albert nuevamente parado en la entrada de la puerta mirándola con reproche. Ella se asustó por su actitud.

-¿Qué sucede Albert?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu padre está en una casa de reposo?

-¿Cómo te has enterado? Pregunto Candy desconcertada.

-Mi abogado Johnson ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con él esta tarde. Han llamado para avisarme y acabo de hablar con la Dra. Flammy por teléfono. Candy se puso inmediatamente pálida. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Porque no me dijiste que se encontraba tan mal.

-No pensé,… Candy se sintió mal por la furia de Albert.

-¿Qué pensaste? Que me daría lo mismo, Eso es lo que piensas de mí, ¿Crees de verdad que me resultaría indiferente haber conducido a un hombre al suicidio?

Otra vez Candy se sentía culpable pensándolo de esa manera lo había juzgado muy mal.

-Sólo pensé que no considerabas importante…

-Importante…. Repitió Albert incrédulo.

-Mi padre insistió que no trato de hacerse daño.

-Anoche no trataste en ningún momento de decirme que tu padre se hallaba en esta situación No mencionaste en ningún momento que tu padre se hallaba en peligro..

-No creí que te importará.

Albert se puso pálido y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que creíste que no me importaría? Y pensar que estuve a punto de hacerte el amor. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me tengas en tan bajo concepto?

Candy agacho la cabeza, repentinamente confundida y avergonzada era evidente que él estaba muy molesto por lo que había averiguado.

Yo…Yo… si tan solo hubiera sabido cuál era el estado de tu padre, habría hecho todo lo posible para aliviar su tensión. Todo recalco mirando con furia a Candy - ¿De verdad creíste que mi deseo por ti era más grande que la vida de un hombre? O incluso el más mínimo riesgo de que se quitara la vida.

-No… dijo Candy temblorosa mientras él la miraba con desprecio.

-¿O solo estabas buscando una excusa para volver a mí? Sin sacrificar tu precioso orgullo.

Ella no respondió cuando había transformado a Albert en su mente en la viva imagen de la corrupción ¿Cuándo y con qué argumentos? Lo había desposeído de toda emoción humana decente. Porqué se había engañado a sí misma de esa forma. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que se había engañado le resultaba más fácil culpar a Albert por todo antes de aceptar su propia culpabilidad y peor aún tal vez lo había hecho para evitar enfrentarse a lo que sentía por él.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no había sentimientos en los negocios trato de defenderse. – Dijiste que no tenías interés en mi padre excepto como medio para alcanzar un fin y que ese tema te aburría.

-No sabía nada de la depresión de tu padre. No había oído hablar del divorico de tus padres ni de la muerte de tu madre.

Candy no podía pensar con claridad se sentía enferma debió haberle dicho desde un inicio pero ella estaba tan concentrada en verlo como un sádico que permaneció en silencio.

-Debería habértelo dicho susurro, pero él no la escuchaba.

-Mañana me reuniré con tu padre y tratare de tranquilizarlo. No quiero llevar esa carga en mi conciencia lo dijo con ojos recriminatorios. También le diré que te he ofrecido trabajar como mi secretaria…

-Eso era lo que yo…

-Créeme – dijo Albert interrumpiéndola – Si ayer hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido tocarte. Solo pensar en ti tumbada en mi cama apiadándote de ti misma y pensando que te estabas sacrificando por la vida de tu padre…. Apretó los dientes movió las manos en un gesto de rechazo – Me asquea la idea, pero también hace que me den ganas de abofetearte.

-Ni se te ocurra exclamo Candy.

Albert alargo una mano y la atrajo hacia sí sin previa advertencia sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

-No eres ninguna mártir, querida… eres una cobarde dijo con desprecio- Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo.

-Suéltame exigió. Y Albert la soltó bruscamente sobre la cama.

Giro sus talones y salió de la habitación bruscamente, Candy se levantó cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no lograba comprender porque el desprecio de Albert le dolía tanto…

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo esta ocasión no les dejaré un comentario individual sino uno grupal, debido a la insistencia de algunas chicas y más de mi mana Mayra dueña del fic pues estoy actualizando este cada vez que me lo pide, por eso solo les dejare un breve saludo grupal, porque hoy mismo subiré el siguiente capítulo… así que a celebrar ja ja


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 5**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-Esto es una gran oportunidad para mí- decía el padre de Candy con satisfacción. Un reto era justo lo que necesitaba ahora y siempre me ha gustado Chicago.

Candy sonrió a su padre Albert le había ofrecido ser el administrador de una de sus empresas en Chicago y su padre quien hasta unos días atrás se había sentido tan derrotado ahora se sentía como nuevo con esa confianza que el joven empresario estaba depositando en su persona.

-Albert no podría haber sido más comprensivo. Pero yo no podía permitirle que me perdonara la deuda después de todo fue culpa mía.

Candy lo miro asombrada.

-Albert te ofreció perdonar tu deuda.

-Sí pero yo no quise aceptar, aunque tengo algunas valiosas cosas en esta casa pienso venderlas, quiero empezar desde cero, en primer lugar nunca debí quedarme con esta casa habiendo tantos recuerdos de tu madre por todos lados. Pero espero verme libre de las deudas con Albert en dos años sí trabajo muy duro incluso un poco antes si trabajo con más empeño.

Candy apretó las manos de su padre tratando de asimilar la idea de que Albert trato de perdonar la deuda de su padre.

-Incluso cuando por fin logré convencer a Albert de que no trate de quitarme la vida, que todo fue a causa de la depresión en todo momento se mostró generoso conmigo y saque una conclusión de todo esto. A propósito se quedó en silencio y Candy sintió que el corazón se le paro por unos instantes hasta que hablo. Creo que está enamorado de ti.

Ella río forzadamente.

-Solo me ha ofrecido un trabajo papa. Eso es todo.

- No lo creo dijo negando con la cabeza- Llevarte a su ciudad en Escocia para presentarte a su familia solo por tus habilidades como secretaria. ¡No lo creo!

Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber que responderle a su padre. Albert enamorado de ella, ni siquiera lograba encontrar divertida aquella idea. No tenía noticias de él desde la última noche hacía tres días. Albert ya se había marchado a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se levantó y su chofer tenía la orden expresa de dejarla en su casa. George Johnson abogado de Albert la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle cuando iba a recogerla para pasar por ella y llevarla al aeropuerto al día siguiente. También le dijo que Albert solo se reuniría con ella en el avió.

Su padre se fue y Candy quedo sumida en su confusión. Asombrosamente Albert se había mostrado tan generoso con su padre, definitivamente lo había juzgado muy mal.

Pero es que hace cuatro años atrás él se había comportado con ella egoísta infinidades de veces le dijo que la deseaba pero como amante, y ella se había aferrado a su amor por Michael después de todo, llevaba toda una vida conociéndose no quería terminar como su madre, entregándose a los placeres del cuerpo en realidad había utilizado a Michael como un escudo para protegerse de la presencia de Albert, pero Michael también hizo mal él debió dejarla libre para que ella hiciera su vida, y no casarse con ella solo para acallar las habladurías de su familia por eso su matrimonio fue directo al desastre y a la infelicidad, no entendía porque había culpado a Albert del desastre de su matrimonio ahora estaba segura que incluso si no lo hubiera conocido eso no habría sido razón alguna para que no terminara como lo hizo. Pero ella siguió odiándolo lo culpaba por la fuerte atracción que la hacía sentir y es más lo había culpado por el hecho de que Michael no la tocara durante todo su matrimonio hasta que después de tanto insistir le confeso toda la verdad. No tenía por qué haberla usado de ese modo. Apenas había dormido las últimas noches no podía apartar a Albert de su mente y eso la aterrorizaba. Candy subió al avión observando con asombro los lujos en su interior.

-Nada como viajar al estilo Andrew.. A Williams le gusta que sus invitados viajen con clase.

-¿Por qué le dices Williams? No se llama Albert pregunto al joven abogado con quien había congeniado muy bien durante el vuelo hasta New York.

-¿Bromeas?

-Porque habría de hacerlo dijo Candy mientras ocupaba su asiento. Cuando apareció Albert cada vez se sentía más nerviosa ante la expectativa de verlo.

George frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia adelante lleva ese nombre por su padre Williams Andrew. Pero por supuesto ya lo sabía solo me estás jugando una broma. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de él?

-Por supuesto dijo Candy entre dientes claro que sabía quién era pero lo que nunca se imagino es que fuera el padre de Albert ni que llevara su mismo nombre, ni siquiera el mismo apellido le dieron señales a ella de que pudieran ser padres e hijos era un hombre muy rico, porque Albert se lo habría ocultado o tal vez ya daba por hecho que ella lo sabía.

-No lo sabía verdad comprendió George sin ocultar su asombro. Pensé que él se lo había contado, además una vez Williams intento cambiarse al apellido de su madre pero sin éxito.

Candy lo maldijo en silencio porque se había negado a decirle todo con lujos de detalles como quería que representará el papel de su prometida si no conocía lo básico de su familia su ignorancia la habría metido en un gran lio. Williams Andrew se estaba muriendo o al menos eso decía los periódicos evidentemente Albert volaba más alto, de lo que había imaginado, pensó Candy asqueada, esa era una herencia que muchos estarían dispuestos a matar, a mentir, o a engañar y probablemente Albert no era la excepción. Se había sentido vulnerable cuando lo vio molesto cuando le oculto lo de su padre, y todavía más fascinada por la forma en que ayudo a su padre, pero todos los buenos sentimientos hacia él se desvanecían por este nuevo descubrimiento ¿Habría exigido su padre que consiguiera novia para poder heredar? A ella no se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual Albert tuviera que hacerla pasar como su prometida. Estaba molesta ¿En qué lío se había metido? La azafata empezó a hablar.

Candy alzó la cabeza cuando Albert entró y se sentó frente a ella. Su impacto fue increíblemente físico se veía tan guapo y atractivo vestido de traje que resaltaba su físico. Sin duda ninguna mujer habría dejado de voltear la cabeza al verlo pasar en dirección a aquella zona del avión. Estar tan cerca de Albert era como ser golpeado como un rayo.

-Me has echado de menos. Murmuro él estirando sus largos y esbeltos muslos en una actitud inocente, se veía relajado mientras el avión comenzó a despegar. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y observo a Candy con unos ojos divertidos. – Puedo sentir el calor desde aquí.

Candy se ruborizó. Se sintió atrapada en su propia debilidad, tan fácil de leer como la de una adolescente enamorada. Albert deslizo sus ojos con sensual intensidad sobre ella, deteniendo la mirada con descaro sobre los tensos pezones de Candy, que eran claramente evidente contra la blusa.

-Es por al aire acondicionado – dijo rabiosa alzando la barbilla.

Albert aún reía cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire. Volvió la cabeza y le dijo algo a Johnson, que estaba sentado tras él. El joven abogado dejo su asiento a la vez que aparecía una azafata con una bandeja de bebidas. Su atención estaba tan centrada en Albert, que estuvo a punto de tropezar con el pie de Candy. Pero fue como si no existiera, porque Albert estaba totalmente concentrado en Candy. Se soltó el cinturón, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella. Quitándole la bebida de las manos, la alzó del asiento con suma facilidad y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué diablos? Empezó a decir Candy

Pero Albert la interrumpió, apoyando las manos en sus mejillas e introduciendo la lengua en su boca en una ardiente y erótica invasión que despertó al instante todos los sentidos de Candy.

Con un ronco gemido. Albert repitió el asalto en una descarada imitación de una posesión mucho más íntima, provocando un incendio en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Hay una cama cómoda en la cabina dijo sin apartar las manos del rostro de Candy, mirándola con ardientes ojos azules. Y los ojos verdes de Candy se dilataron Obsesión. Albert desprendía un claro aroma a aquel perfume de mujer. El estómago de Candy se encogió dolorosamente. Había estado en íntimo contacto con otra mujer. Candy aparto la cabeza y se puso en pi.

-Imagino que estas familiarizado bastante con esa parte de los aviones

-¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa? Por supuesto que ha habido mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca más de una a la vez.

Furiosa Candy volvió la cabeza. Solo era capaz de oler el perfume, y estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago, haciéndole recordar lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser a los lados de ese hombre. La hacía volverse lasciva e imprudente. Una cosa era reconocer su atracción por él y otra muy distinta que él la humillara. Aún sentía su cuerpo cargado de deseo… Pero estaba segura de Albert no sufría los mismos rigores de celibato.

Había estado con otra mujer ¿Y porque no? A fin de cuentas, era el hijo de uno de los mujeriegos más famosos cuatro esposas e innumerables amantes. Y cuatro años atrás. Albert había actuado como digno hijo de su padre ofreciéndole exclusivamente sexo y buena vida, y asegurándole que el matrimonio no entraba en la ecuación. Tal vez ya era hora de que le recordara con quien estaba tratando.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Juntos somos como fuegos artificiales. ¿Por qué negarte el placer que puedo darte? Dijo en tono burlón.

-Esperas que me vaya a la cabina contigo.

-Me gusta ver cómo te atormentas eres una criatura fascinante compleja, apasionada y reprimida, salvaje e inhibida, y reservada, intensamente reservada.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

Albert tomo su vaso y la observó como si ella fuera un espécimen raro bajo el microscopio.

-¿Qué te hizo cómo eres? Que pasa dentro de esa preciosa cabecita, la mayoría de mis mujeres ya me habían contado su vida en nuestra segunda cita. Pero tú no cuentas nada, ni nunca lo hiciste. Ni sobre tu familia, ni sobre tu matrimonio…

-Yo no soy una de tus mujeres…

-Sí no fuera por tu padre, ni siquiera habría sabido como murió tu marido. Continuó Albert – Resulta muy extraño que no menciones jamás ese gran amor que duró parte de tu vida. Candy lo miró con sus grandes ojos cargados de dolor.

-No quiero hablar de ello…

-Y no es eso extraño hace solo un año que tu marido murió, y tengo entendido que lo cuidaste varios meses antes – dijo Albert implacable- Leucemia debe ser una experiencia terrible.

Candy trato de apartarse de él, quiso que se callará, quiso cubrirse los oídos, quería huir, pero no había sitio en donde esconderse. Albert había elegido muy bien el lugar para interrogarla.

-No es asunto tuyo dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo lo he hecho asunto mío dijo con suavidad * Para cuando llegue el momento en que nos separemos todas mis preguntas habrán sido contestadas. Lo sabré todo de ti.

-Y tú, piensas ser igualmente comunicativo.

-Lo dudo, tiendo a mantener en silencio respecto a mis intimidades.

-Incluso hasta el extremo de no decirme quien era tu padre.

-Así que por fin has caído en cuenta.

-Me lo ha dicho George, y me pregunto porque no me lo dijiste tú.

-No es algo que haya tenido que ir gritando a los cuatro vientos en los últimos años. Además carece de importancia.

De pronto ella entendió que Albert no confiaba en ella.

-No confiabas en mí ¿Verdad? Condeno con voz temblorosa. Sabías que yo no lo sabía y no confiaste en mí lo suficiente para contármelo. Albert se encogió de hombros.

-Se me paso por la mente que podrías vender la información por ciento de miles de dólares en el lugar adecuado. Su muerte provocara estragos en las empresas y algunos medios podrían hacer una fortuna sabiéndolo de antemano. Y solo con haberte puesto en contacto con la prensa amarillista habrías conseguido suficiente dinero como para salvar la deuda que tu padre tiene conmigo.

Candy lo miro con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Y piensas que yo habría hecho algo así?

-*Digamos que no vi motivos para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Ella movió la cabeza asombrada.

-¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

-Una mujer dura con una aparente envoltura de fragilidad contesto burlón el rubio.

-Nunca habría hecho algo tan sucio dijo con convicción. Tengo mis principios. Los ojos azules de Albert brillaron y pregunto.

-Y donde los dejaste hace cuatro años querida.

Candy noto como el estómago se le contraía.

-Cometí una equivocación… Una tremenda y inexcusable equivocación.

Albert sonrío irónicamente mientras terminaba su bebida de un trago.

-¿Quién fue la equivocación? Yo, o él.

Aunque Candy estaba temblando logro controlarse.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Bueno en cualquier caso nunca te perdonaré.

Desconcertada por su respuesta Candy se puso pálida y se topó con la mirada fría del rubio.

-Ahora mismo te estarás diciendo que no necesitas ni quieres mi perdón murmuro Albert con asombrosa precisión- Pero pronto averiguaras que sí. Que ya me echas de menos cuando no estoy contigo, ¿Verdad querida? ¿Qué tal has dormido las últimas noches? Esperabas que te llamara y te preguntabas porque no lo hacía ¿Y cómo te has sentido al verme? Sexualmente excitada. Ya estas a punto de enamorarte de mí, reconozco todos los síntomas y este es el punto donde suelo empezar a retirarme en una relación… Pero no contigo.

Candy estaba fascinada e hipnotizada por la suave, dulce y sensual voz de Albert, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse y hablar serenamente.

-Estás loco, nunca podría amarte.

-No me conformaré con menos eso te lo aseguro.

-Ja ja no me hagas reír acaso perteneces a la época de las cavernas, de verdad crees que tengo tan poco control de mis emociones.

Albert le dedico una mirada tan insolente que a Candy le dieron ganas de abofetearlo.

-No pretendo ser grosero pero lo cierto, es que tienes muy poco control sobre tu cuerpo.

Furiosa Candy lanzó el contenido de su vaso sobre el rostro de Albert.

-Y mucho menos con tu genio. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo sin molestarse. Incluso a veces eres tan infantil cuando pierdes la cabeza. Como una chiquilla pataleando cuando quiere una paleta. Parece que no has podido desahogar tu rabia tan a menudo estos últimos años de manera que no puedes controlarla.

-Ahora te has vuelto psicólogo Albert pensarás analizarme dijo con sarcasmo

-En primer lugar esto no es juego y en segundo lugar si estuviera en mis manos, te daría tratamiento de electricidad que el de psicoanálisis. No tengo la paciencia suficiente cuando quiero algo lo quiero para ayer… y ahora creo que deberías recostarte un rato, te llamaré cuando lleguemos.

-No quiero dormir. Protesto la rubia. -¿Hace cuánto tiempo empeoró tu padre?

-Cinco años por eso decidió quedarse en Escocia su tierra para sentirse en casa.

-Estas llena de compasión.

-Mi padre no es un hombre que inspire compasión y se sentiría furioso si se la dieran, ha vivido la vida como le parece, no hace caso de los consejos médicos, fuma, bebe, y hace unos años su vida sexual era muy comentada, rara vez pide perdón, es más creo que no tiene apego ni amor por ningún ser humano que no sea él.

Candy trago en seco.

-Estas describiendo un monstro.

Albert río con ironía.

-Puede que para ti lo sea después de todo vives en tu mundo sagrado donde todo es perfecto y ordenado verdad.

Candy desvió la mirada.

-Estabas hablando de tu padre.

-Es volátil y muy orgulloso lamenta con amargura su falta de salud, luchará por su vida hasta el último instante y probablemente morirá maldiciendo a todos los que sobrevivan.

-Eso te incluye a ti.- Espero que no.

Él la miro y ella se ruborizo.

-Con él nunca se sabe unos días puede ser un gatito y al otro un depredador.

-Entonces se parece mucho a ti.

-Al menos en mi caso lo que ves es lo que obtienes.

Candy se preguntó que veía ella en Albert, había sido tan amable con su padre y tan cruel con ella. Y había esperado solo hasta estar en el avión para comunicarle sus planes, pero no podía obligar a Candy a que se enamorará de él, apretó los dientes con furia, ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que ella vendería la historia de su padre al mejor postor? Esto le había dolido por supuesto recordó sus palabras de que el conocimiento era un arma peligrosa en una mujer. Era evidente que alguna vez lo había herido una mujer y ese recuerdo lo hacía estar siempre en guardia y alerta ante todas las mujeres. Pero porque ella se estaba dejando envolver por todo este rollo, que le importaba a ella todo esto entre ella y Albert solo habría sexo una pasión incontrolable por parte de ella, y una lujuria y obsesión por parte de él. O más bien afán y deseo de venganza. Y el sexo era el arma que iba a utilizar para atraparla.

-Apestas a perfume Albert, creo que deberías ir a darte una ducha – la sugerencia surgió de los labios de Candy de improviso y era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

-Scusi dijo Albert en italiano mirándola con furia.

Candy arrugo la nariz en desagrado.

-Es pegaso…

-De que diablos estás hablando.

-La dama ha dejado su huella querido. Dijo con demasiada dulzura- Su perfume. Hueles a varios metros de distancia

Albert la miro divertido y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

-Serías una excelente detective. Te veo protegiéndote de la lluvia mientras sigues las pruebas buscando un adulterio. Pero en mi caso yo no soy un hombre casado Candy.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés de saber lo que estabas haciendo anoche.

-No pudo ser anoche, Esta mañana me he duchado.

Candy se levantó furiosa.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa cuando o con quien has estado?

-Con una de mis abogadas en New York dijo Albert insolente- un metro sesenta y cinco, pelirroja, mi obsesivo pecado. Estaba tan salvaje y caliente como yo. Nos vimos durante la hora del desayuno,.

Candy se quedó paralizada sin poder creer que Albert le estuviera confesando aquello.

-Y a la hora de comer. Mmm ella es insaciable. Subimos a mi apartamento y lo hicimos en el suelo, en la cama, en el baño, en la mesa de la cocina, y luego llamó a una amiga y entonces fue cuando en realidad empezó la diversión,. Ha sido pura suerte que llegará con tiempo a tomar el avión.

Candy se apartó sentía todo el estómago revuelto y temía vomitar encima de Albert.

-¿No quieres oír todo lo que hicimos? Albert alzo una ceja al ver el rostro pálido de Candy, aparentemente sorprendido y luego suspiro. – Me alegro porque mi imaginación se estaba agotando. ¡Toma! Una caja de pañuelos le lanzo, pero Candy ni siquiera la tomo porque salió corriendo al baño y vomito de la forma más humillante posible todo lo que había comido hace un rato. Oyó que Albert se acercaba y deseo haber podido cerrar la puerta, lo último que quería fuera que él la ayudara pero así lo hizo la ayudo le limpio la cara, y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Luego la tomo en brazos mientras ella temblaba y la tumbó sobre la cama.

-Era una broma dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Candy cerró los ojos demasiado aturdida para comprender, se giró y se puso en posición fetal, para alejarse de él, como pudo hacer todo eso..

-No ha sucedido nada, ¿Crees que soy un pervertido? Lo he inventado todo, te he dado lo que parecías querer escuchar. Si tengo una especia de amazonas pelirroja en mis abogados, pero está felizmente casada y tiene cuatro hijos. Nunca se me ocurrirá volver a comprarte un perfume.

-Sí estuvieras colgado de un barranco por las manos, te pisaría los dedos, dijo temblorosamente. Oyó que él abría un paquete y tiro un frasco de perfume cerca de ella.

-Te lo quise comprar, pero el nombre de Obsesión no lo conocía y la tonta de la vendedora me rocío con ese perfume sin avisarme. Eso fue ayer y aunque me he bañado no he logrado quitarme este olor.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos ella trato de taparse la boca para no llorar delante de él.

-Lo siento… No quería disgustarte. Lo cierto es que hace meses que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Lo que Candy en verdad quería es que Albert le dijera que no se había acostado con otra mujer en todos los cuatro años que estuvieron separados, estaba agotada, ya no tenía secretos para él, ahora iba a saber que ella estaba celosa, pero no soportaba pensar en él con otra mujer. En su mente todos esos años Albert había sido solo suyo. Así se sentía posesiva con respecto a él. Aunque no debiera después de todo fue ella la que lo rechazo años atrás.

-¿Qué estás pensando? Pregunto Albert.

-Imbécil…

-¿Te fue infiel Michael?

Ella no podía decirle la verdad sobre Michael en realidad nunca le fue infiel, pero si se lo confesaba iba a sospechar que su matrimonio fue un desastre y sacaría conclusiones.

-No….

Pero ella había crecido a la sombra de una constante infidelidad su madre nunca se había mostrado avergonzada por todas sus aventuras y promiscuidad, esto obligo a Candy a mantenerse al margen a no dejarse llevar por el deseo y las emociones a vivir en silencio mientras la relación de sus padres se desboronaba. Por eso se había empeñado tanto en reprimir lo que sentía por Albert.

-Querías saber porque nunca hablo sobre mi familia.. dijo en tono triste, - Ahora voy a hacerlo. Una vez echaron a mi madre del hotel donde te hospedas, sospecho que acudía allí a ligar.

-¿A ligar?

-Solía abordar algún hombre en el bar y subir a su habitación. No por dinero. Sino por diversión. A veces los llevaba a casa… La primera vez tenía diez años. No sabía que mi madre estaba en casa. Yo estaba haciendo deberes en la cocina cuando la escuche reír. Subí a su habitación y vi que se estaba desnudando ante un hombre…

Albert soltó el aliento.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Salí corriendo y se lo conté a Michael. Él me dijo que no contará nada, nunca lo dije. Se suponía que la princesita de papá no podía saber esas cosas. Pero todo el resto de la ciudad lo sabía, los chicos del colegio solían reírse de mí y me pedían que hiciera toda clase de cosas…. Interesantes con ellos, después de todo yo era la hija de una mujer libertina. -¿Tienes la grabadora Albert? Odiaría que te perdieras cualquier detalle de esto.

-Basta dijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente a pesar de la resistencia de Candy.

-Nunca acepte una cita, porque sabía lo que se esperaría de mí. Y nunca tuve una mejor amiga. Los gustos de mi madre eran demasiado conocidos y nadie quería dejar a sus hijas venir a mi casa; ¿Cómo iba yo a ser una buena chica? Teniendo esos antecedentes familiares. Papá adoraba a mi madre puedes creerlo murmuro Candy asqueada – Simulaba que no pasaba nada, y eso significaba que yo también tenía que disimular. Excepto cuando estaba con Michael. Estoy mencionando su nombre lo suficiente para ti Albert.

-No quiero volver a oírlo dijo él con aspereza, deslizando una mano por la espalda de Candy.

-¿Por qué no se divorció tu padre de tu madre?

-Porque la quería.

-Eso no es amor es masoquismo.

-Mi madre no quiso divorciarse de papá hasta que tu compraste la empresa susurro Candy – Por fin hubo suficiente dinero para que ella se marchara y así lo hizo una semana después, dejando a mi padre casi sin nada. Creo que papá pensó que solo era un arrebato y que regresaría pronto pero nunca volvió…. Jamás quiso volver a saber nada de nosotros…

-¿Y eso te dolió?

-Sí… por primera vez Candy admitía ante sí misma que le dolió. Aunque su madre nunca le había mostrado afecto , cuando se fue de la casa lo comprobó y cuando nunca más quiso saber de ellos, pero ella había enterrado ese dolor.

-Duérmete dijo Albert con suavidad.

Agotada física y emocionalmente se fueron cerrando los ojos de Candy sintiendo que su mente flotaba mientras su cuerpo se relajaba con el cuerpo de Albert abrazándola fuertemente y su olor que le llenaba los sentidos..

CONTINUARÁ….

Chicas lamento dejarlas así pero le prometo y es prometido que para la próxima si habrá acción y sexo del bueno así que no me linchen ja ja pero este capítulo se conocieron un poco más ambos Albert y Candy, además saben que he sido buena actualizando este fic que ha sido casi uno de los últimos por pedido de mi amiga Mayra Exitosa, y otras chicas, en vez de actualizar otros así que esperen con paciencia porque de que hay hay acción ja ja..

Saludos a:

Stear`lovergirl, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Maly1978, Usagi13chiba, mi prima Gatita Andrew, Karina, Lady bug, Jenny, Gaby, Mayra Exitosa, y un anónimo gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios les agradezco en verdad y me animan a seguir.. besos y saludo a todas…


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 6**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy despertó sobresaltada. Recordaba vagamente la llegada en helicóptero a Escocia. El desajuste de horario la tenía totalmente atontada. Salió de la cama y miró su reloj, eran las ocho de la noche, una mujer rubia y alta con aspecto de ser el ama de llaves de la casa fue su salvadora cuando llego. Se había ocupado de ella, echando a Albert de la habitación y quedándose junto a su cama hasta que se durmió. ¿Pero que le había sucedió el día anterior? Le había confesado a Albert de todas sus miserias de su adolescencia, le había contado cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Michael. Se sentía bien consigo misma al haberle contado todo se había liberado de las cargas y culpas del pasado, era como si todos sus miedos y fantasmas del pasado se hubieran esfumado, y se hubieran quedado allá en el pasado, que era donde debían estar. A pesar de haberle revelado sus secretos más íntimos no se sentía, mal por alguna extraña razón que todavía no entendía. Miro todo a su alrededor era una habitación muy bonita, con muebles decorada con cuadros, floreros, vestidor y un baño impresionante. Su equipaje había sido deshecho y ya colgaba en los armadores muy bien colgados. Su miedo se disipo al observar y ver que ninguna de las ropas o pertenencias de Albert estaban en su habitación, al parecer no iba a compartir la cama con ella, respiro aliviada.

Cuando estaba en la ducha escucho a alguien en su habitación se puso el albornoz y salió rápidamente. Una mujer alta, con un ceñido vestido se hallaba junto a la ventana, cuando se volteó una larga cabellera rojiza, cayó en forma de rizada sobre sus hombros y unos ojos grandes miraron intensamente a Candy.

Sin duda era una mujer hermosa.

-Soy Eliza murmuro sin quitar su inquietante y profunda mirada sobre ella. –Bienvenida a Escocia Candy…

Ella se preguntaba si su bella anfitriona quien seguramente tendría solo unos años más que ella, también era Americana porque su acento así lo hacía parecer. Y si tenía por costumbre entrar en las habitaciones de todos sus invitados sin avisar. Ella camino por toda la habitación tocando los objetos, y moviendo algunos de su sitio, luego se acercó hasta su vestidor y empezó a examinar toda la ropa de Candy. Luego retrocedió para estar frente a frente nuevamente.

-¿Te ha comprado Albert toda esta ropa? Seguramente como parte de la farsa.

-¿Disculpa no te sigo? Dijo ella intrigada.

Ella se rió muy fuerte para luego volver a mirarla.

-Sé que es una farsa, ¿Cuánto te va a pagar? Imagino que mucho si eres muy buena seguro te doblara el sueldo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Incluso las paredes tienen oídos eso es lo que te ha dicho, que buena actriz eres, pero no deberías disimular conmigo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volteó para mirarla nuevamente.

-Después de todo solo se conocen hace semanas. Y se giró a punto de salir.

-Pues te equivocas yo conozco a Albert hace años, podría decirte exactamente hace cuatro años.

Ella regreso hasta donde estaba Candy para enfrentarla nuevamente.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué es imposible?

-Porque estabas casada en ese tiempo y Albert…. Alzó las cejas con asombro y continuó – Oh así que esta es la historia, muy inteligentes en verdad que Williams la apreciará. La cena es a las nueve no te retrases. Se lo dijo en el mismo tono que se hubiera dirigido a una empleada del servicio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Candy sintió que las piernas le fallaban. ¿Pero que estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿De dónde obtenía Eliza toda la información sobre ella? ¿Cómo supo que había estado casada? ¿Sería Albert quien le hablo de ella? Pero no lo creía posible, él jamás le diría a su padre que su compromiso era una farsa… Lo más probable es que esa arpía solo estaba tratando de sacarle información.

Candy eligió un vestido de seda dorado muy elegante que Albert había elegido para ella, quería estar a la altura de aquella casa, desde que había conocido a Eliza sabía que tenía que estar a su altura, pero las palabra de ella revoloteaban en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto te va a pagar? Si eres buena te doblará el sueldo, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Albert y Eliza estuvieran compinchados ella había sido muy clara al dar entender eso. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Albert tenía algunas explicaciones que darle.

Una doncella la acompaño por un serie de largos pasillos, que la llevaron hasta una escalera y finalmente al salón en el que finalmente entró.

Al ver que la mujer que la había atendido al llegar estaba con un vestido negro de brillos y un hermoso collar de diamantes, Candy supo que había cometido su primer error, porque la supuesta ama de llaves era Rosemary la hermana de Albert.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? Iba a enviar una bandeja con comida más tarde a tu habitación.- ¿Tiene mucho mejor aspecto verdad hermano?

El asintió con la cabeza

-Eliza ella es Candy.

La muy descarada alargo su mano hacia ella, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la conocía y no fuera la arpía que había irrumpido en su dormitorio minutos antes.

-Déjame ver tu anillo dijo sosteniéndole la mano con demasiada fuerza- Es hermoso ¿Quién lo eligió tú o Albert?

-los dos dijo Candy apartando su mano, pero cuando se iba a alejar de ella, esta entrelazo sus brazos con los de ella,.

-¿Cómo nos vemos juntas Albert? Pregunto Eliza riendo – Es tan pequeña Albert.

El avanzo hacia ellas devastadoramente elegante y guapo, con su esmoquin. Sus ojos azules miraban profundamente pudo ver un destello de tensión en él, pero cuando sonrió su rostro cambio por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida? Se dirigió a Candy y en ese momento Eliza se apartó y ella suspiro aliviada.

-Creo que nunca volveré a subir a un avión.

-Albert le tomó la mano y se la beso. –Estás preciosa. Murmuro.

Que buen actor pensó Candy la farsa entra en acción. La tomo de la mano y la llevó a un sofá mientras pidió una que le trajeran una bebida, miró de reojo a Eliza que estaba furiosa. Rosemary se sentó a su lado en el sofá hablando de ropa todo el tiempo.

Albert se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana y permaneció allí mirando hacia afuera, minutos después Eliza se puso a su lado. Todos voltearon al escuchar unas ruedas de silla, que llegaba hacía el gran salón, era un hombre grande y fuerte a pesar de estar en una silla de rueda, Williams Albert padre tenía el cabello rubio igual que su hijo, pero de este rubio quedaba poco y le había dado paso a un cabello platinado cubierto por canas, y un rostro carnoso lleno de arrugas, respiraba con dificultad mientras maldecía al enfermero que trataba de ayudarlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el salón y se concentró en Candy y hablo.

-Ven aquí. Ordeno con brusquedad.

Ella volteó la mirada hacia Albert en busca de ayuda, pero este solo sonrió divertido y ella avanzo hasta el señor.

-Camina como una reina Albert- mientras la miraba de arriba abajo evaluando y examinando- Pequeña, bueno senos, Temperamento se quedó pensativo.

Candy se sintió avergonzada en verdad, era examinada igual que un esclavo para ser vendido.

-Quiere que le muestre mi dentadura también

Williams padre la miro sorprendido y después se puso a reír.

-Espíritu y sentido del humor, me gusta. ¿Pero puedes darle hijos a Albert? Eso es lo más importante.

-No para mí contesto Albert rápidamente pasando un brazo por la cintura de Candy .

-Cinco años de matrimonio y ningún hijo – argumento su padre con fiereza- Haz que le realicen algunas pruebas y me mantendré callado.

Candy no podía creer que aquella charla se estuviera dando en plena sala y con tantas personas presentes.

Albert le hablo a su padre en francés, y este hizo silencio dejando caer las manos en señal de derrota.

Una sirvienta anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando todos avanzaban hacia la cena Candy susurro a Albert.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Sí lo que quieres es pelear, lo haremos en privado respondió Albert entre dientes lanzándole una mirada de desprecio- Bastante tengo ahora con soportar la idea de Michael acostándose contigo por cuatro años.

Candy se puso pálida pero no dijo nada. Llegaron a la mesa circular, y fue un alivio que Rosemary se sentará a su lado, no tenía ganas de mirar a Albert a los ojos.

-Los hijos son muy importante en nuestra familia, desde varias generaciones dijo el padre.

La hermana lanzo un suspiro y se disculpó con Candy por ofenderla.

-Él no tenía intenciones de herir tus sentimientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero después de media hora en la mesa, y analizar a Williams padre, supo que él hablaba lo que quería y cuando quería sin importarle la opinión y los sentimientos de los demás.

Eliza en presencia de su marido, era muy distinta sonreía y charlaba muy animadamente con Candy, comía poco pero su copa era llenada nuevamente con bastante frecuencia.

Albert y su padre conversaban animadamente, ella estaba a punto de tomar su café y casi lo escupe cuando Williams padre, arrancho la copa de las manos de Eliza, y la estrello contra la pared insultando en francés, y todo esto con total despreocupación, ella se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y horror.

-Creo que me voy a retirar a mi habitación- dijo toda asustada mientras un sirviente recogía los retos de la copa rota.

Saco un habano y empezó a fumar, sin importarle el silencio que se había formado en la mesa después de su actitud.

Rosemary le hablo en el oído.

-¿Te apetecería salir a tomar aire fresco Candy a la terraza?

Las dos chicas salieron mientras ella escucho como el anciano, tosía con dificultad, cuando salían de la mesa, por una extraña razón o sintió pena por él en esos momentos.

-Mi padre no es un hombre fácil Candy, no dejes que te disguste. Si hubieras visto lo contento que se puso cuando supo que Albert estaba comprometido. En verdad empezamos a temer que nunca se casaría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Albert no veía a su padre? Pregunto ella con interés. –No habla mucho de su familia, dijo ella rápidamente intentando no haber metido la pata.

Ella suspiro y dijo.

-Casi nueve años, pero yo siempre me he mantenido en contacto con Albert por supuesto, me siento muy unida a él desde que éramos niños, hablaba con verdadero cariño- era un hermoso bebe cuando nació.

-¿Cómo era su madre?

-Era muy hermosa, como verás si no nuestro padre nunca se hubiera casado con ella, creo que mi padre en verdad la quiso, pero él quería más hijos que yo y Albert y ella no pudo dárselos. Por eso se divorció de ella, fue un divorcio amargo, Albert quería vivir con nuestra madre, pero mi padre no dejo que ella se lo llevará.

-¿Por qué no? También era su hijo.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

-Desafortunadamente Albert era muy protector con nuestra madre, y culpo a mi padre por hacerle daño, entonces fue cuando en verdad empezaron los problemas entre ellos. Mi padre se puso furioso, su hijo pequeño atreviéndose a desafiarlo y a condenarlo. Entonces mi padre volvió a casarse y tiempo después nuestra madre murió.

-Albert no había visto a nuestra madre en meses y esto lo amargo mucho más. Finalmente fue al Colegio San Pablo interno en Londres y cuando cumplió los dieciocho años quiso ponerse el apellido de mamá pero eso ocasiono otra pelea entre ellos. Esto lo puso más furioso porque para él su apellido es lo más importante.

Candy asimilaba toda la información llenándola con cosas que Albert ya le había contado en el avión, pero que había pasado entre ellos, para estar tanto tiempo sin hablarse hasta hace unos años, que pudo ser tan grave que rompió todo lazo entre Albert y su padre.

-Pero finalmente lo perdono.

-No, no es así. Pero esta vez sí mi padre está deseando recuperar a su hijo. Es consciente del poco tiempo que le queda, puede que no lo admita pero esta sumamente orgulloso del éxito logrado por Albert si su ayuda- de pronto Rosemary rio y le susurró al oído- ¿Quieres oír un secreto? Mi padre tiene un albúm de fotos, con todos los recortes de prensa relacionados con Albert. Pero estoy seguro que él no podrá creerlo hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos.

Suavemente golpeo su brazo y le dijo.

-Me alegra mucho que mi hermano se haya vuelto a enamorar. Temía que nunca se casaría. Un hombre mucho más débil que Albert hubiera visto destruida su fe en las mujeres después de aquella traición pero…

Candy estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué traición se refería cuando un sirviente salió a la terraza para decirle a Rosemary algo.

-Lo siento mi padre quiere verme.

-No te preocupes yo me iré a la cama, pero en cuanto estuvo sola, se quedó un rato más analizando toda la información recibida sobre Albert. Alguna mujer a la que Albert había amado lo había traiciono, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al pensar que él hubiera amado a una mujer tan intensamente. ¿Pero porque? ¿Era un problema de ego? Cuatro años atrás Albert no la amaba, jamás le había abierto su corazón, solo le había ofrecido una pasión y deseo, un espacio en su cama mientras llegará el aburrimiento.

Así le hizo ver cuando le dijo tómalo y déjalo por eso a ella le resulto fácil dejarlo. Apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza Candy se puso a recordar la noche en que llego a la suite donde se alojaba Albert.

Estaba muy furiosa acababa de entrar al despacho de su padre, y este estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos con voz angustiada dijo.

-He vendido empresas White a Albert Andrew, sin financiamiento, la empresa iba a hundirse no tenía elección, es mejor tener dinero en el banco que la total banca rota y supongo que tu madre se alegrará.

Candy llamo a la puerta de Albert furiosa. Abrió el mismo.

-Respira profundamente sugirió él- Supongo que tu padre te lo habrá dicho.

-¿Cómo te atreves a robarla la empresa a mi padre?

Albert le ofreció un vaso con un trago y se lo bebió de un trago furiosa por su frialdad.

-No se la he robado, se la he comprado, y por bastante más precio del que vale, dado el actual estado de la empresa. Dijo con calma- Y no soy un hombre conocido por su generosidad. Si no fuera por ti no la habría comprado. Tu padre no sabes lo afortunado que es al contar con algo tan valioso.

-¿Qué diablos tengo que ver yo con esto?

-Si te hubieras rendido la semana pasada – contesto Albert con suavidad- yo le habría financiado lo necesario para sacar su empresa adelante y el seguiría siendo dueño de su negocio.

Candy lo miro con odio. Albert había dicho deliberadamente que la venta de la empresa de su padre era su culpa por no aceptarlo como amante.

-Esta semana como supongo la oferta ha concluido y en lugar de financiar la empresa la he comprado. Y la próxima semana ya no podré seguir considerando la posibilidad de que tu padre continúe en ella como director gerente.

-Eso es un chantaje

-Esos son negocios dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella enloqueció se lanzó contra él estaba tan furiosa que no recordaba exactamente lo que hizo, pero Albert termino por perder también el control sobre su genio, Candy acabo de espaldas al sofá, con Albert encima de ella… y entonces empezó todo, y la rabia se fue transformando en ardiente calor e incontrolable pasión. Una pasión que después a ella le resulto vergonzosa e incompresible. Pero él no la obligo a nada, ella respondía a su boca y a las caricias de sus manos, ella participo plenamente odiándolo y deseándolo a la vez. Albert había despertado en ella una mujer que no conocía, y que después no quiso recordar, cuando fueron interrumpidos, se sintió totalmente perpleja por lo sucedido. Pero el rostro de Albert destellaba de triunfo. Deslizo una mano sobre uno de sus senos, en un arrogante gesto de posesión sexual.

-Díselo a Michael esta noche –murmuro con voz ronca- Todo ha acabado. ¿Por qué te has resistido tanto a mí? Supe desde un principio que llegaríamos a esto.

Candy siguió allí tumbada, escuchando mientras por dentro sentía que se moría por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y por lo que Albert quería hacer con ella. Lo odio ardientemente en aquel momento de amarga humillación.

Pero eso no fue el motivo por el que huyó corriendo del hotel ni mucho menos huyo debido al terror que le produjeron sus propias respuestas con respecto a Albert, totalmente convencida de que era una mujer perdida por el sexo e inmoral como su madre. Él era la primera tentación con quien se enfretaba y no había podido hacerle frente por eso durante todos esos años había reprimido sus necesidades físicas. La completa indiferencia de Michael hacia ella como mujer, le había hecho mucho daño, Albert le había enseñado que ser sensual no hacía daño, pero ella era muy joven en ese tiempo y se sintió avergonzada de ellas. ¿Y porque habría de avergonzarse ahora? Era una mujer libre, después de todo si hubiera sido como su madre, se hubiera entregad mucho tiempo atrás a los placeres con otros hombres después de la muerte de su marido, sino hubiera sido por Albert hubiera vivido como una monja, el volteo su mundo al revés, con solo una mirada, le hacía desear cosas que ni ella misma sabía que sentía, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que tener deseos, y pasión por alguien no era pecado, ni algo de que avergonzarse con esa seguridad se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la luz estaba encendida y Albert estaba sentado sobre la cama, sin la chaqueta y la corbata. Estuvo a punto de atacarlo verbalmente cuando recordó que le había dicho que quería hablar con él.

-Supongo que este es el lugar más apropiado para hablar con tranquilidad dijo Candy fríamente. – He tenido una visita muy interesante de tu madrasta antes de la cena, sugirió que nuestro compromiso era una farsa y quiso saber cuánto me estabas pagando. Luego me ofreció doblarlo.

-Solo estaba tanteando el terreno dijo el fríamente.

-Parecía basar sus argumentos con la idea de que nos conocimos solo hace unas pocas semanas.

-Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado eso murmuro Albert intrigado.

-Le dije que te conocía desde hace cuatro años, y creo que sugirió que tuve un romance contigo durante mi matrimonio. Pero no sé si me creyó.

Candy sintió que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron cuando él se levantó y quedo a pocos centímetros de ella, y tratando de calmarse siguió hablando.

-Lo que en verdad me gustaría saber es porque ella piensa que tú y yo…

-ignórala….

-Albert me gustaría mucho acostarme.

-Tú equipaje ya ha sido trasladado.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Dónde han sido traslados?

-A mi habitación, a donde si no. Respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta y mirándola con gesto curioso. ¿De verdad crees que iba a resultar creíble que durmiéramos separados?

Cuando iban caminando Candy pensó que alguien estaba muy interesado de que no pasaran tiempo juntos por lo menos en las noches.

El cuarto de Albert era una suite completa con dos baños. Ella se metió en uno se puso una bata y diez minutos más tarde se acostó en la gran cama, ocupando el lugar más alejado del centro. Dudaba que algún milagro la salvara de aquello esa noche. Albert salió del otro baño dejo caer el albornoz al suelo y miro A Candy con masculina satisfacción.

Ella se encogió bajo las sabanas, Albert estaba parado de pie en la penumbra, los largos y musculosos planos de su cuerpo dorado eran una gloriosa visión de masculinidad, y ella pudo comprobar cómo se agitaba el deseo en su interior, se ruborizó intensamente y cerró los ojos, aturdida por aquella sensación y la repentina timidez que se apodero de ella. Noto que la boca se le secaba cuando Albert se acercó a la cama. Se sentía como una gelatina, asustada ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello? Si él le hacía el amor iba a descubrir que era virgen, seguro que no, pensó prefiriendo pensar en lo que vendría después del acto. Había leído que a veces la primera vez de una mujer podría resultar decepcionante. Albert la contemplaba en profundo silencio, lentamente alargo un dedo, y lo deslizo por el labio inferior de Candy.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida? Susurro.

-Tími…da… ella río forzadamente, podría haberle dicho la verdad en ese momento, cada vez que Albert la había tocado en otras ocasiones había sido desprevenida pero hoy era diferente. No seas ridículo.

-También parece que tienes fiebre – inclinándose hacía ella le toco con suavidad la mejilla.

-No quiero hacer esto- protesto Candy.

-No eres ninguna virgen – murmuro Albert con repentina insolencia- eso se lo diste a él, le diste a él lo que debió ser mío.

Era tan primitivo y arrogante pensó Candy como se atrevía a decir eso después de como la había tratado ese día.

Pero juro que nunca oiría de sus labios que él iba a ser su primer amante. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

-Machista grito.

La expresión de Albert se endureció y ella se puso pálida supo por instinto que no debió haberlo provocado. Un par de poderosas manos descendieron hacia ella, tomándola por las caderas, Albert la alzó contra el duro calor de su masculinidad poniéndola en contacto directo con toda la fuerza de su excitación.

-Si me haces daño gritaré hasta que se caiga la casa, jadeo.

-¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de masculinidad.

Un animal muy masculino pensó Candy.

-No tengo intención de hacerte daño, afirmo Albert bajando lentamente su rubia cabeza y tomo con su boca los labios entreabiertos de Candy con ardiente y hambrienta pasión. Entrelazo una mano en su rubio cabello, y sujetándola como si temiera que fuera escaparse.

Pero en el instante en que su boca se juntaron, Candy supo que debía rendirse a lo inevitable, al cabo de unos segundos su temor desapareció bajo la boca de Albert, y pensar racionalmente empezó a resultarle imposible. Él inclino la cabeza sobre sus generosos senos y ella entrelazo sus dedos entre su pelo. Cuando Albert tomo entre sus labios un tenso y rosado pezón, Candy gimió jugueteó con él hasta que cada célula de su cuerpo palpitaba por la anticipación, se sintió consumida por el fuego, la boca de Albert en su seno le provocaba un increíble placer, pero cuando empezó a emplear la lengua y los dientes, prácticamente enloqueció, poseída por un deseo tan intenso que no le dejo pensar en nada más. Se retorció bajo su cuerpo demasiado caliente como para estar quieta, perdiendo el control.

-tenemos toda la noche – murmuro Albert con voz espesa, alzando la cabeza, Candy lo miró, ciega de pasión e instintivamente alargo los brazos hacia él, para volver a traerlo hacia sí. Porque Albert ya se había atrevido a pararse y ella no podía soportarlo. Albert la abrazo con una ronca risa-

-Frena un poco- dijo con suavidad, Candy deslizo los dedos por sus cabellos rubios que cubrían su pecho, trazando la magnífica musculatura, que había debajo de ellos, oyó la respiración acelerada de Albert, y entonces éste le tomo la mano y la llevó hacia abajo, hasta su dura y palpitante erección.

Asustándola y sobresaltándola.

-Acaríciame- susurro él. La piel de su miembro era suave y estaba caliente y muy tensa y ella no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por su tamaño. Alzo la mirada hacia Albert sintiendo una terrible timidez. Él le regalo una sonrisa divertida y se movió contra ella.

-Alguna vez te enseñare, pero que sorprendente laguna en tu educación culmino su comentario volviendo a tumbarla de espaldas con la fuerza de su boca.

La cordura se desvaneció de su cuerpo, él la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento, haciéndola sentir que se derretía. Entonces Albert alzó la cabeza de nuevo y se deslizo con dolorosa lentitud a lo largo de su cuerpo haciendo el amor con su boca, a cada parte que podía alcanzar, introdujo la punta de la lengua en su ombligo a la vez que le acariciaba con los dedos, los tiernos pezones y ella gimió. No podía permanecer quieta pero él la obligo a hacerlo con sus poderosas manos, y de pronto le separo los muslos y acarició con sabios dedos el centro de su deseo, suave y deslizante como la miel, Candy grito su nombre moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo que nadie tuvo que enseñarle, instintivamente Candy atrajo a Albert hacía sí, desesperada por sentir su contacto. Él se colocó sobre ella y separándole los muslos, la penetro, en un solo movimiento, permaneciendo quieto a continuación con cada musculo del cuerpo ferozmente tenso mientras gemía, con la desnudez del placer, a Candy le dolió tanto, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, trato de ocultar su dolor, porque el gracias a Dios seguía quieto dentro de ella, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación extraña, él lanzo una maldición y se detuvo.

-Oh Candy estas tan estrecha ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No, negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces por favor relájate, no te haré daño te lo prometo.

Pasando las manos hacia sus caderas la acerco más, y se hundió aún más en su interior, estaba muy húmeda y lista para recibirlo en esta ocasión, esta vez no hubo dolor, de hecho Candy dejo escapar un sollozo y gemido de increíble placer, Albert poco a poco empezó a moverse, y esta vez, lo hizo tan despacio y lento, que a ella la envolvió una nueva oleada de placer invadiéndola, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una energía electrizante, de pronto ella sintió la necesidad de mover sus caderas en torno a él, y de hacer movimientos un poco más rápido, y entonces Albert empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez, de forma casi salvaje, en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los jadeos y la respiración acelerada de ambos, al final encontraron el ritmo entre ambos, subían y bajaban una y otra vez, y el la llenaba profundamente hasta el último rincón de su alma, de pronto sintió que empezó a temblar y un explosivo clímax de tal intensidad, que tuvo que gritar, por las sensaciones que estaban despertando en ella, se estremecía incontrolablemente. Murmurando su nombre una y otra vez, el empujo una última vez, temblando violentamente con la intensidad de su propia liberación. Uno segundos después Albert se tumbó de espaldas, abrazando a Candy contra sí, con tal fuerzas que ella apenas podía respirar. Se sentía completamente aturdida, y permaneció como una muñeca de trapo sobre é, con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando por la nariz su sensual y caliente aroma.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo, en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cuando volvería a hacérselo Albert, el rostro le ardió era una desvergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo. Nada podría haberla preparado para aquella dosis de placer. Aún asombrada por su propia respuesta, empezó a sentir una increíble ternura hacia él. Su boca se curvó en una silenciosa caricia contra la blanca piel de Albert, y de pronto, la verdad la golpeo como un rayo.

-"Estoy enamorada de él" reconoció Candy anonadada. Un estremecimiento de incredulidad recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Lo quiero tal y como es, con su genio, su arrogancia, su tenaz insistencia". Se sintió como si la tierra hubiera desaparecido repentinamente bajo sus pies. El silencio empezó a alcanzarla en su nuevo y tierno estado, se sentía tan vulnerable.

-Oh Candy simplemente extraordinario – murmuro Albert con suavidad- Me ha dado la sensación de que eras virgen. Si no fuera por el anillo que solías llevar, juraría y estaría totalmente convencido de que he sido tu primer amante. ¿Dime la verdad?

Ella se puso pálida y tensa sino fuera porque estaba encima de él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, hubiera visto su cara de terror. De lo excitable que estaba se le escapo una risita nerviosa.

-No seas ridículo.

-¿Tal vez estaba alucinando? Te he hecho daño…

-No, solo has sido un poco…rudo murmuro ella nerviosa

Albert se colocó de lado y la miró.

Candy se puso pálida al toparse con toda la fuerza de sus ojos azules, pero seguía decidida a silenciar cualquier duda que tuviera…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…

-¿Rudo? Grito Albert mirándola con furia a la vez la soltaba bruscamente. – Necesito una ducha dijo saliendo de la cama.

Candy enterró su rostro en la almohada, no había sido un comentario generoso, porque se le ocurrió esa idea tan grosera, comprendió lo único que trataba era quitar toda duda que tuviera él sobre su virginidad. No le resultaba fácil engañar pero el orgullo y la lealtad a Michael la habían hecho permanecer callada.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? Gritaba Albert nuevamente molesto. Candy se volteó a mirarlo y lo vio con una foto enmarcada, estaba poseído por tal feroz incredulidad que no lograba sostenerla sin temblar. Era de Michael.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba en el fondo de su bolsa de viaje, no tenía intenciones de traerla y lo cierto era que había olvidado por completo su existencia hasta ese momento.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Estaba en el tocador espeto Albert.

-Yo no la he puesto allí.

-Pero la has traído contigo chillo Albert, tirando la foto violentamente a un lado… A mi habitación,

-Yo no la he traído a tu habitación dijo Candy con voz temblorosa.

Albert dio un paso adelante y la alzó de la cama, furioso. Asustada ella trato de soltarse, sin conseguirlo, la dejo caer desde una altura sobre un sofá que era muy tieso.

-Dormirás aquí…No te quiero en mi cama.

Candy estaba completamente desnuda y se sentía humillada.

Albert saco una manta de un armario y la arrojó sobre ella. Cubriéndose torpemente, Candy se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No pienso quedarme aquí para que me insultes… Maldito energúmeno.

-Sí pones un pie en ese pasillo, la vigilancia electrónica te captará en cámara. Los guardias de seguridad de mi padre se divertirán mucho viéndote. Adelante esta la puerta abierta.

Candy dudo un momento y enseguida retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta como si la quemará. Sin mirar ni una sola vez en dirección a Albert volvió al sofá, temblando de furia.

-Suponía que harías eso dijo él. Y será mejor que te acostumbres a tomarte como un privilegio la posibilidad de dormir en mi cama…

-Miserable, eres un imbécil.

-Ah y por cierto… te encanta que sea rudo, repitió Albert furioso.

-Cállate… acurrucándose en el sofá se dijo que no lo quería, lo odio, de pronto pensó que Albert, estaba terriblemente celoso de Michael. ¿Cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de algo tan evidente? Sonrío en la oscuridad. No le importaba sino podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba segura que él tampoco podría hacerlo y con esa sonrisa en los labios cerro los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo, debido al montón de mensajes y comentarios, y al tiempo que me es limitado solo les dejare un saludo con los nombres, no tengo tiempo de contestar sus mensajes personalmente pero tengan por seguro que les agradezco de corazón y me rio con sus ocurrencias y sugerencias con la historia.

Otra vez un nuevo capítulo gracias a la insistencia y presión de mi linda Mayra Exitosa que no me deja vivir ja ja, y me hace acuerdo mi vida de cuadritos y a diario me pide que le actualice su historia, por eso la quiero un chorro.

Saludos a:

Stea'r Girl (Elisa, Rosa, Stear ja ja ya ni se cómo llamarte), Maly1978,(saludos nena siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones) María del Pilar(sé que te fascina esta historia linda, así que disfruta esta capitulo), Monandrew78 (el detalle está en que te acuerdas de dejarme tus saludos no importa si no lo haces con frecuencia abrazos), Karina (no me tienes que agradecer es un honor para mí escribir me alegro que te guste la historia), Gatita Andrew (mi linda prima que nunca me defrauda te prometo que esta semana te actualizo tu fic), Usagi13chiba (otra de mis lindas amigas que se dio la molestia de dejarme un mensaje en cada uno de mis fic muach saludos), Gaby chikxno (ja ja perdón soy un desastre con tu apellido no sé si soy yo pero siempre lo escribo diferente, pero debes reconocer mi empeño en escribirlo bien), Jenny (ojala que puedas leer esta capitulo nena muchas gracias por escribir), Letita (ya no llores que aquí está el capítulo, ya sé que contigo es palabra dada palabra cumplida porque si no estás allí para recordarme y lanzarme un grito mi amiga ja ja saludos), Mary Olivera (creo que con mi linda amiga dueña del fic haciéndome acuerdo que actualice todos los días esta historia terminara antes que las demás ja ja), Gina (gracias por tus sugerencias y comentarios siempre me animan a superarme a mí misma), Laila ( gracias nena, si mi linda amiga Mayra fue que me motivo a escribir más historias sobre nuestra pareja de rubios favoritas por eso me decidí a escribirle un fic exclusivo a ella se lo merece, me fascino tu comentario tan elocuente y maravilloso),

Hasta la próxima gracias por seguirme en mis locuras nenas….


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayra Exitosa gracias por incentivarme a escribir más fic y dar un poco más de mí..

Yo que tantas veces te dije te amo, y que estando juntos te decía

Que serías por siempre la dueña de mi vida pero no te importo.

Y ahora causa dolor, demasiado dolor, haberte entregado mi vida y no te importo.

Pero causa dolor el perderte así estaba ilusionado contigo y nunca fue así. Dime que hice mal porque te alejas de mí.

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO # 7**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

A la mañana siguiente Candy caminaba hacia el comedor para el desayuno, cuando se acercó Williams Andrew, examino a Candy con gesto divertido al verla llegar.

Ella que era muy tímida se ruborizó mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Una de las sirvientas la había despertado y no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse demasiado, al alzar la mirada vio que Albert la miraba con indolente satisfacción. El rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar la noche apasionada que habían vivido. Al parecer Albert la había llevado de vuelta a la cama mientras dormía, pero no sabía si lo había hecho por consideración a ella, o para que la farsa no se descubriera. Al despertar se había topado con la sabana sucia de sangre producto de su virginidad, rápidamente la había sacado, y le dio instrucciones a la sirvienta que por favor la echara a la basura, solo esperaba que Albert no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel detalle, pero con lo poco que durmió era poco probable. Al principio esta se resistió a no decir nada, pero ella le insistió tanto y con tanta fuerza, que al final la pobre chica no pudo resistirse y dijo que tan pronto ella saliera de la habitación haría la cama nuevamente con sabanas limpias. Después de que se había convertido en la amante de Albert, se cuestionaba las verdaderas razones de este para llevar esta farsa, ¿Pretendía solamente complacer a su padre enfermo? O h abría otro plan más siniestro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hizo su aparición Eliza, con un vestido rojo que sospechaba Candy que era su color preferido, estaba tan pegado al cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel, en verdad no se podía negar parecía una actriz de Hollywood, hermosa, sensual, elegante, y distinguida, mientras ocupaba su asiento tanto Williams padre como Albert hijo, se habían quedado contemplándola cuando se acercaba, debió reconocer que sabía cómo hacer una entrada a un lugar para que todas las miradas masculinas estuvieran centrada en ella pensó Candy con ironía.

-Un brindis – anunció Williams Andrew- Por Albert y Candy. La boda se llevará a cabo el sábado.

Al escuchar esas palabras se puso pálida y nerviosa. Enseguida miro a Albert en busca de respuesta, leyó en la mirada de Albert, una señal de advertencia para que no dijera nada y para que no hiciera nada. Eliza suspiro y apoyo una mano sobre su marido.

-Creo que has sorprendido a tu hijo, Williams. ¿No crees que debería ser él quien tome esa decisión? Espero que no te importe que yo…

-Sal de aquí mujer, desde cuando pido yo tu opinión para algo.

-Te lo agradezco padre, pero Candy y yo no tenemos intenciones de casarnos hasta el año que viene.

-¿El año que viene?.. Acaso, vas a negarla a tu padre los pocos días que le quede de vida la satisfacción de ver a mi único hijo varón casado y con hijos.

Albert se puso de mal humor y tenso, empezó a hablar en francés con su padre, pero este con el carácter que tenía le hizo seña con las manos y lo hizo callar.

-¡Ya basta! No se diga más, las invitaciones ya están hechas, Vaya familia que tengo…

Candy bajo la mirada avergonzada por toda esta situación ni ella ni Albert se imaginaba que las cosas iban a terminar así, su padre se estaba muriendo era lógico que quería ver a su hijo casado y adelantar la boda, pero ella no iba a entrar en esa farsa no sabía que tenía que hacer Albert pero solo tenía tres días antes del sábado para deshacer todo este enredo.

-Oh Candy tendremos que volar a la ciudad para comprarte un vestido de novia- dijo Rosemary emocionada.

-Nada de viajes, Contrata a una modista hija, pero que el venga aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Querido no creo que nadie pueda organizar una boda con tan poco tiempo de anticipación – dijo Eliza con frialdad.

-Cállate Eliza, nadie te pidió tu opinión, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto- Mi hija Rosemary se encargara de todo.

Esa fue la comida más tensa y horrible donde Candy hubiera asistido, nadie hablaba y cuando el padre de Albert se retiró de la mesa, ella también se levantó y camino rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Escucho que Albert gritaba su nombre.

-Candy se dio la vuelta y en lo alto de la escalera estaba Eliza furiosa mirando a ambos.

-¿Cómo piensas salir de este lio de la boda Albert? Dirigiendo su mirada furiosa a Albert.

-No pienso hacerlo –

Candy se quedó fría y nerviosa no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-La única forma de evitar la boda, sería diciéndole la verdad a mi padre… Y eso es imposible.

-Podrías decirle a tus padres que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí- le dio una idea Candy.

-Esa sería la última excusa podría decirle en la vida.

-¿Pero porque Albert?

-Candy mi padre se ha casado más de cuatro veces, crees que todas han sido por amor, no va a comprender eso.

Albert salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el lago ella pensó que lo que el menos quería era seguir con aquella conversación, pero acelero el paso y lo fue siguiendo llego junto a él casi sin aliento.

-¡Albert!… jadeaba mientras intentaba mantener su paso.

-Mira nos casamos y luego nos divorciamos dijo Albert impaciente. Tampoco es para tanto

-Qué estás loco. Claro que lo es.

Albert por fin se detuvo y la miro de frente

-¿De verdad querida? Te casaste con Michael con sin amor… Porque no puedes casarte conmigo.

Candy se puso pálida…

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo hubieras querido de verdad, nunca hubieras permitido que te ponga una mano encima.

-Estas tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No necesito hacerlo. Hicimos un trato. Tres meses de tu libertad o ya lo olvidaste, después de haber visto a mi padre, dudo que sobreviva mucho tiempo.

Ella pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de Albert, de verdad apreciaba a su padre, ahora se podía dar cuenta darse cuenta que lo amaba en verdad, había sensibilizado sus sentimientos hacia él y ahora también le dolía su sufrimiento. Era posible que hubiera aceptado interpretar toda esta farsa por amor a su padre.

-Lo siento- Supongo que desearías haber venido a verlo hace tiempo atrás.

-No, nuestra relación solo está funcionando en estas circunstancias, mi padre y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, supongo que es cosa de genes entre padre e hijos. Solo la falta de tiempo debido a su salud hizo que volviéramos a unirnos, me hace a mi más tolerante y a él más generoso.

A Candy le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

-Supongo que habías analizado la posibilidad de que te exigiera que te casaras.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

-Sí me había imaginado, pero es una insignificancia si eso es lo que lo satisface.

-Pero para mí no es algo sin importancia Albert, estamos hablando de matrimonio- dijo ella mientras se acercaban a un pequeño yate. Él no tenía derecho a pedirle eso, sobre todo después de admitir que ya había visto la posibilidad de que tendrían que casarse y no le había dicho nada a ella.

-Te prometo que después de su muerte, no te retendré ni un día más…

Aquellas palabras fueron como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón amaba a Albert, a pesar de todo lo amaba, sin esperanzas de ser correspondida, pero porque él, le pedía aquello era como sacrificarse y salir lastimada después, cuando todo terminaría tendría otra vez un anillo lleno de amargura como lo fue su matrimonio con Michael.

¿Pero sentía que le debía algo por la forma tan maravillosa con que había tratado a su padre? Estaba en la obligación de cumplir ella había hecho un trato, ¡Oh Dios mío! Un trato anoche entregue mi cuerpo por un simple trato. Mientras estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos Albert la tomo por la cintura y la subió al yate, un hombre perteneciente a la tripulación le hizo señas y se fue a conversar con él, después de varios minutos volvió, la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra su musculoso cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta navegar? Preguntó. Tengo tiempo que no lo hago dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella se puso rígida no quería que Albert y sus intentos de seducción hicieran que se olvidara de los planes absurdo de boda.

-No cambies de tema por favor Albert.

-No hay más que decir, además en esta situación haría lo que fuera por aplacar el temor de mi padre.

-¿Temor? Porque iba a tener temor tu padre.

-Temor de que nunca me case.

-¿Pero que le hace creer eso?

Ella sabía que había un secreto detrás de todo eso Rosemary se lo iba a contar, y deseaba que Albert confiara en ella y le contara la verdad.

-Bueno mi padre se casó muy joven, y no logra asimilar que yo todavía siga soltero.

No pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionada, Albert no confiaba en ella, le mentía o tal vez le ocultaba algo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar de la intimidad que compartieron, seguía manteniéndola alejada.

-Pero tu padre no parece actualmente feliz en su matrimonio.

-Eliza tiene cuarenta años menos que él, ¿Esperabas que fueran la pareja ideal? Mi padre está bastante satisfecho. Nunca ha buscado más que dos cosas del sexo femenino, habilidad para decorar el dormitorio, y capacidad para reproducirse.

Candy se quedó helada probablemente Eliza se había casado por dinero, pero no había duda de que pagaba por ello. Se preguntó si Albert buscaría en las mujeres lo mismo que su padre. De momento a ella solo la estaba utilizando esa era la realidad, y aún ni sabia las verdaderas razones por la que la trajo aquí, y se preguntó si todo eso se trataba solo de dinero, ya que Eliza por todos los medios intento interrumpir la boda, tal vez los dos estaban peleando por la herencia.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio con tantas preguntas y Albert no quería ser sincero con ella, tal vez sus miedos e inseguridades habían nacido después de haber hecho el amor con él, podía soportar la idea de casarse con él si era para hacer feliz a un hombre moribundo, pero no quería ni pensar si los verdaderos motivos fueran la codicia y el dinero.

-¿Estás muy silenciosa? Dijo Albert mientras sin previo aviso deslizo una mano sobre su seno haciéndola estremecer.

-No, dijo con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo amaba y no quería las cosas así sin saber lo que esas caricias significaban para él.

-Quiero olvidarme de mi padre, de la boda, de todos en mi familia- dijo acariciando su mejilla- Cuando te hago el amor, todo lo demás desaparece de mi cabeza, es el olvido más dulce que conozco.

Candy sintió su corazón acelerado, miro hacia el ocupante que se alejaba en una embarcación más pequeña.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Para que podamos estar solos contesto Albert con una sonrisa seductora mientras deslizaba su mirada por los senos, y mucho más abajo.

La acompaño a la cabina del yate y le mostro unos bañadores que había comprado para ella. Y por supuesto ella escogió el menos atrevido cuando salió a la cubierta Albert se quitó la camisa, y la tiro a un lado sin mirar a donde caía, era un adonis en realidad, un cuerpo increíble, Candy se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua al ver que se quitaba los vaqueros pensando que se iba a quedar en bañador, pero solo apareció una piel blanca con reflejos dorados por el sol.

-Nunca me pongo nada cuando nado.

-Ya veo susurro hipnotizada por tremenda visión. Lo observo como una chiquilla mientras él se lanzaba al agua y empezaba a nadar.

Ella bajo por las escaleras pero ni rastro de Albert, nado un rato y se puso a flotar boca arriba, de pronto apareció a su lado.

-No te veo muy activa rió mientras colocaba sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo que estaba flotando.

-No se te ocurra hundirme le amenazo.

Albert la beso y ella olvido por un momento mover las manos, pero él la sujeto antes de que se hundiera.

-Flota sugirió con suavidad divertido.

Después de varios minutos estaban en una tumbona con un daiquirí en la mano, y se sentía tan relajada pero de pronto el sol disminuyo debido a que Albert estaba colocando una sombrilla.

-Aguafiestas murmuro.

-Te vas a quemar, y si te quemas no podré tocarte.

-Preferiría quemarme.

-Mentirosa dijo mientras dejaba caer la toalla que tenía amarrada a su cintura y se colocaba encima de ella tembló cuando sus cuerpos acalorados se tocaron.

-¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo de ropa?

-No, creo que necesitas unas clases de Anatomía dijo Albert riendo. Mientras observaba como ella se ruborizaba.

Candy se enfureció por la forma tan descarada que Albert estaba utilizando para seducirla. Acaso pensaba que ella era alguna especie de esclava sexual.

-Volvamos al tema que no dejas de evitar, quiero que tengas muy claro que no estoy dispuesta a incluir una boda autentica en esta farsa.

Él se acercó más a ella lenta y eróticamente mientras la tocaba con su erección.

-Todos tenemos que hacer a veces cosas que no queremos.

-¿Significa eso que tú tampoco quieres?

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho la última recompensa que quisiera darte sería un anillo de bodas.

Sus ojos verdes destellaron de furia.

-¿Recompensa? Consideras una recompensa pasar por una repugnante boda.

Albert sonrió con ironía.

-Parodia o no, será un verdadero matrimonio y tú serás mi esposa… al menos por una temporada.

-Estúpido engreído ¿En verdad crees que sería una recompensa estar casada contigo? Sería un castigo, a diferencia de ti aun siento respeto por el matrimonio. Para mí no es solo algo que pueda utilizar. Tú serías capaz de cualquier cosa y a cualquiera para obtener lo que quieras.

Albert se apartó bruscamente de ella, mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Eso crees? Hace cuatro años que yo pude contarle a tu padre, la intimidad que había entre tú y yo, y conociéndolo estoy seguro de que el habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que te casaras con Michael.

Ella aparto la mirada furiosa nunca había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

-Yo mismo habría podido convencerlo de que no se casara contigo haciéndole ver la humillación que habría supuesto para él, que se supiera lo sucedido. Pero no lo hice, me mantuve en silencio, me retiré… deje que tomaras tú la decisión.

-Maldito seas. No me dejaste tomar ninguna decisión. Me trataste como a una prostituta.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es, y no te atrevas a olvidar la presión y el chantaje a que me sometiste previamente. Yo nunca lo he olvidado, no hiciste el más mínimo esfuerzo por comprender como me sentía, había traicionado a Michael, le había hecho algo imperdonable al hombre que creía amar. Pero a ti no te importo nada como pudiera sentirme.

-¿Has dicho el hombre a quien creías amar? De manera que finalmente lo admites, admites finalmente que no lo amabas.

Candy se apartó de él dirigiéndose a la barandilla del yate. Yo y mi bocota pensaba.

-Creía que lo amaba, después comprendí que no era así… al menos, no como debería amarlo.

-Después repitió Albert molesto maldiciendo para sí.

-Yo no te trate como a una prostituta.

-Hace diez días me llamaste precisamente eso por lo que hice aquel día. Y así fue como me trataste. Yo solo tenía 20 años y ninguna experiencia con un hombre como tú. Fuiste tú el que se aprovechó Albert.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te deseaba.

-Y eso justifica todo, a pesar del precio que tuve que pagar, la lealtad es algo muy importante para mí y apenas me pude ver al espejo después de eso… y todo por lo que para ti fue una simple diversión. Valió la pena.

-No, murmuro él mirando hacia atrás no valió la pena.

Cuando escucho esas palabras no le quería dar la razón porque ella también tuvo la culpa ella se dejó llevar por la pasión igual que él. Después de eso el condujo el yate en silencio de vuelta a la mansión. No podía esperar a bajar como habían terminado las cosas, le resultaba insoportable.

Paso mucho tiempo preparándose para lacena, y tomando un baño de una hora dedicándole mucho tiempo a su cabello que caía en rizos dorados, se puso un vestido negro y salió para la cena.

El padre de Albert no estuvo en la cena, se sentía cansado dijo Rosemary.

-¿Cansado en este lugar olvidado donde no pasa nada? Dijo Eliza molesta.

-Es un momento difícil para todos nosotros dijo Rosemary.

-Williams se está muriendo pero yo también podría estar muerta, odio este lugar.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte grito Rosemary enojada.

-Muchas gracias por el comentario y se levantó del comedor y salió de la mesa.

-No debí haber dicho eso dijo afligida y Albert coloco su mano sobre la de su hermana consolándola.

Albert se levantó antes del postre diciendo que iría a ver a su padre y miro a Candy por encima del hombro.

Ella salió tiempo después a caminar por allí y se metió en la biblioteca le encantaba leer. Las novelas románticas siempre la ayudaban pero en esta ocasión no pudo concentrarse.

Dejo la novela a un lado y salió a pasear por la terraza. Cuando al pasar junto a una de las numerosas habitaciones que daban a la terraza oyó la voz de Eliza con total claridad.

-No puedes amarla Albert… No puedes amarla…. Decía en tono histérico… él no puede obligarte a casarte con ella.

-Contrólate ordeno Albert.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te haría si supieras que estas aquí conmigo? Me deseas a mí, no a ella… Te quiero te quiero sabes que te quiero gritaba Eliza.

Candy se había quedado paralizada apenas podía respirar las cortinas se apartaron y pudo ver a Albert, de espaldas a ella, Eliza arrojada en una silla llorando histéricamente.

-Tú eres el único de nosotros capaz de enfrentarse a él. Te concederá lo que quieras.

-Dudo mucho que eso incluya a su esposa, repudiada o no dijo Albert.

-No puedo esperar a que se muera entiéndelo Albert gimió que Dios me perdone.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido y Albert se volteó, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar corrió con todas sus fuerzas con la única idea de escapar de aquella casa.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola chicas otro capítulo para mi linda Mayra gracias por sus comentarios debido al tiempo no les puedo dejar saludos pero las llevo en mi corazón prometo que para la próxima les daré personales que pasen un lindo fin de semanas.


End file.
